Are You Naughty or Nice? (OP Xmas Special)
by xxAir
Summary: The Revolutionary, Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates all decides to visit Cielo Dolina, the island that can only be visited once a generation during its Xmasalias. Cielo Dolina is also known as the island that can grant any one person any wish. The catch is that there is a time limit and no one who has ever entered has left. Who's going to get their wish and will they make it out?


**Hey guys,**

 **So I know it's past Christmas, but why not keep the holiday spirits going? I actually posted this earlier, btu it somehow got deleted. I think I was really sleepy one night and accidentally pressed the wrong button while working late... I apologize. Since then I've edited the story and changed a few things here and there so instead of it being a super long story, I cut it down into a shorter special. It ended up being approximately 41 pages (I deleted 17 pages...). From this I also realized that I should not promise making a special before I already have one planned and written out otherwise it'll end up being late like this one. Also, it'll save me soo much times and writing brainpower if I knew what I was writing to begin with. I wrote 4 different version of this story and merged them together in the end.. it was a tedious process... the things I do for you readers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I had to cut some things out because it just didn't fit with the story or made it way too long.**

 **As always, let me know how I did.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Pice, Just the OC

* * *

Updated: 01-27-16

* * *

 **Are You Naught or Nice?**

"…remember now, do not start fights with anyone. Especially anyone who is wear—no, scratch that. Do not start fights with anyone." Kyou continued. She was on a ball. Every second of every breath she took was spent on lecturing him on anything and everything. "Everyone will be referred to with a title. Do not use names. And never, by any means, even if you forget their title or name, refer to someone as 'you'! Actually, it might just be easier if you don't talk. Not talking will be fine. It's not like anyone would be suspicious of it anyway…" Kyou became this way as soon as Sabo had been officially declared as her bodyguard for the upcoming event.

The upcoming event was a big one. A grandiose one, held on one of the other islands that Kyou had never been to before. They were going to Cielo Dolina, an island that opens their doors to the outside world once every generation. Other than that, Cielo Dolin was an independent island who did their things their own way. Which made this event special for the two on various reasons: for Kyou, not only was this a mandatory meeting for her to attend to establish a connection between Povelia and Cielo Dolina _;_ for Sabo, this could be the only chance to infiltrate Cielo Dolina and purge the usually secretive land of any injustice that occurs there.

"I know your main reason or coming is find out the dark secret that hides behind Cielo Dolina's grand doors and not being my guard at this event and I understand that very well—I'm not against it. I'm also curious as to what Cielo Dolina hide… I'll also do my best too. I wouldn't want for you to—"

"Shh." Sabo interjected, tilting the girl's face up with his gloved to meet his own eyes. It was true; he had his reasons for being here, part of them being a member of the revolutionaries, but any member of the revolutionary could have taken on this task. It was mostly recon and only action if need be. He had specifically requested for it though the moment he heard that Kyou was coming here. To Cieol Dolina, the renowned Heaven's door known for their greatest feat of vanishing people. He couldn't risk having her here alone. Of course she wouldn't be alone, but Sabo has lost all hope in her security team the moment he found her to stronger than them _combined_. Didn't matter if she had trained with the revolutionaries.

"S-Sabo?" So there was another reason why he was here. Even if he didn't want to completely admit it to her. Didn't want to tell her that he went through the trouble of rearranging everyone's schedules and even asking Mrs. Lovell for permission to be her guard instead of Sir Timeo.

Leaning in, Sabo placed his forehead against hers, eyes glued against her shivering ones. "I'm also here to protect you." He breathed, breath hot against her red lips.

Immediately, Kyou's face turned red. It wasn't a subtle red, like she wished she could proclaim. It wasn't gradual either. It wasn't like she could start feeling the warmth of her flush edging onto the corners of her face. No, at that, that proximity. That feeling. That promise—those words. Her face bloomed—erupted—even into a fit of red. One that she couldn't bite back or hide away before it took over her face. She really wasn't expecting that.

"Huh?" Was all she managed before her face grew too hot to bear and she shoved at the taller male away in a futile way to cool down. It was too hot. Way too hot. That was too intimate. Her fanning hand paused when she heard a small chuckle escape the male, then turned into a fist. "You can't do that either!" Kyou shouted, eyes squeezed tight, face still red in embarrassment. It'll be bad if he did that in front of everyone. "Especially not before anyone! _"_

"Oh, so I can do it anytime we're alone?"

"N-no, of course not..." She flushed, eyes darting around before they found courage. She tilted her head back until she was staring straight into his eyes. "It's just if you were to do that with anyone at the ball, you will suffer great consequences and I will _not_ come to your rescue. I'll be the one dealing your punishment."

"Who said I'll need rescuing?" This was the Chief of Staff they were talking about and he was very well skilled. A little bit of evasion would come with ease.

"You're not allowed to drop a single piece of armor you're wearing."

Sabo's grin dropped along with his sight. He wasn't adorned in his usual blue vest and black jacket. He was wearing armor. Povelia's armored cloth really, but still it heavier than most of his clothes. Not only that. It was stiff and he was wearing an excessive amount of layers. Sabo had lost count after he was told to put on the fourth piece of clothing. If it could be considered an article of clothing. The thing had barely covered a part of him. It was more of an accessory than anything else. Actually, he probably was wearing more accessories than he could count. Or bothered to know about. "But they're unnecessary and heavy."

"And expensive." Kyou added, glancing over her shoulder. A suspicious feeling had been bothering her for a while now and now she knew exactly why. "Stop playing with that. It's supposed to go over your cravat like that. Otherwise it becomes unruly looking and the crest disappears." Kyou sighed, prying the clueless male's arms away from the tie ring and repositioning it.

"But—"

"I don't want to hear any whining. You're the one who wanted to attend this event formally which means you have to dress like nobility. Be glad that I'm nice and gave you this instead of actual armor." Kyou huffed, shaking her head. Why Sabo had been so persuasive as to even get her mother to agree on letting him be her guard, she had no idea. It would only be more of a bother for him in her eyes. Especially given how he hated to wear noble clothes or armor. This was the best thing she could compromise for him. Though—she pulled back to glanced at her handiwork, flushing slightly at his clean appearance—it was cutting really close to the edge of what a royal knight should be allowed to wear.

"Do you remember how to properly grace someone?" Kyou smiled, bowing slightly towards the formally dressed male. White really had a different feel on Sabo than his usual blue, especially when he wore the Lovell's crest and sash. It was almost as if they were getting married. Just seeing Sabo dressed like so had her smiling non-stop, even if she knew he probably hates every moment under that cloth. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world after all.

"Of course," Sabo scoffed, tilting his face to the side when Kyou curtsied before him. Her long cape billowing out around her and sliding off to one side. A Lovell's signature. Their cape never really did sit evenly on one side. Kyou's current carnelian cape was bunched over one shoulder as if she had slung a skunk over her shoulder as decoration. The train that fell out behind her was flat and pleated and embroidered with the Lovell's crest along the bottom edge. Even Kyou was wearing a lot more than her usual outdoor attire. Aside form the overly large cape, she also adorned a large bell-shaped white lace dress and other excessive amount of accessories. Was there really a need for her skirt to wear three gold necklaces? "I was a noble before too, remember?"

"Of course, I remember. Who was it again that helped the noble run away from his noble duties?" She giggled at the choked look on Sabo's face. "You were never a noble at heart, Sabo." She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "A very, very violent and vulgar one you were." She joked, dodging his embarrassed attempt to swipe at her. "Besides, you're _not_ a noble today. You're a knight." Glancing over her shoulder, she looked back towards the poor and flustered male. _He really doesn't suit being a noble._ She smiled, looking at the man she loves. He may look handsome dressed in all those exquisite clothes, but it wasn't him. "They're different."

"We're here." Kyou muttered behind to the following knight. Her cheerful and playful tone gone, replaced by her usual mask that she wore during such business trips. Raking her eyes up through the towering wall, Kyou inhaled deeply. This was the eastern Heaven's door. Despite it's beautiful name that often had people believing it was a wall made out of pure white fluffy clouds, it was anything but. Heaven's door looked more like a mundane wall with its grey, veiny cement walls spotted with splats of ash black shadows. Rumors say that those shadows were the remains of those who tried to enter into the Taevas but was not judged favourably thus received divine judgement.

"Heaven's door!" Kyou bellowed and Sabo's eyes widened at her sudden announcement. Panic seeped through his mind. What was Kyou thinking? Didn't she know about the rumors? There was no turning back once you start, if you were to not win the gate's favour then… Sabo glanced at the splat on the wall, then back at Kyou—he sighed. Here he was panicking and there she is standing tall, calm and confident despite the risks of everything. He really had to remind himself that Kyou wasn't completely defenseless. It was moments like these that she would shine the best. Even back then.

The two revolutionaries' eyes widened as the large double doors slowly swung open, revealing the inners of the only city standing in the middle of the island.

"This… is Taevas…?"

It clearly wasn't what they expected.

~~*~~Heart Pirates~~*~~

Charlotte was grumpy Mad. Upset. Anything and everything related to those emotions. Why? Because their self-declared–uh, well, not really self-declared—leader had decided to make another stop on an island that Charlotte hates with a passion. To make matters worse, she was assigned to go to the island with Law while the rest of the crew get to remain on the sub. A great deal so it would seem. It was a chance for adventure on a new island that they had never been to or could ever go to again. Supposedly, this island only opened up once per generation which made this a trip of a lifetime. And they were all excited to come to this island. Even Charlotte had to admit that she was intrigued on the secretive island. However, everyone's excitement had been crushed when Law—selfishly, Charlotte likes to add—declared to everyone his plans for this trip.

Of course, they'd be plans. There always was with the always calculating pirate. But normally, they were allowed to go do whatever it was they wanted on the island they go to as long as work was done beforehand. Nighttime was free time as the motto goes. But this time, Law had assigned everyone to the submarine. Supposedly, this island wasn't normal. If islands could sin, this island's sin would be gluttony. This was the devil's belly. The island would lure one in with it's fool's gold and then lock you in there for the rest of your life. After all, the island was not open to the public except for once in a generation.

So for the sake of being efficient and not losing anyone to the island, Law had decided to limit the number of moving variables, or people. Especially if the island's known for tricking people into staying. Also as a contingency plan, in case time becomes short, Law wanted his sub ready to move at a moment's notice. As a result of that judgement, everyone had been given ship duty. Everyone, but Charlotte.

"Oh, would you stop sulking already, you ungrateful couth. At least you get to go." Cole yelled from his spot on the other side of the deck.

"That's the problem I don't want to go!" Charlotte groaned, blowing at the random strand of hair that slipped out.

"Oh, boo hoo! The one person in the _whole_ ship who doesn't want to go gets to go and now is rubbing it in everyone's face just how unlucky she is." Cole smirked when the air around the girl started heating up.

"I am not rubbing it in anyone's face! You're the one who came here and brought it up!" Charlotte retorted, turning around from glancing over the rail to glare at Cole. Anger and annoyance clear on her face. She slammed her hand against the railing as emphasis.

"As if I need you to say anything. The way you're sulking in the corner says it all. You do know how expressive your emotions are, right? The corner was completely dark and looked like it was about to commit suicide! And we're under the sun and it's a _corner_!" Cole shouted, lifting his free hand to point at the corner Charlotte was in.

"So what? It's not like it'll actually commit suicide! It's inanimate like you say."

"Who's going to commit suicide?" Penguin questioned as he joined the deck.

"The submarine."

Penguin gave Charlotte a strange glance before smilingly awkwardly at her. "The submarine can't do that and I'm not just saying that because I built it."

"I know it can't. Cole thought it was though."

Now it was Cole's turn to have a weird glance through by Penguin. "Perhaps, you should go see Rike or Captain about your head…"

"Wait, I have to go check my head because I said that the submarine was going to commit suicide but all she gets was reassurance from you that it won't? What is this?" Cole shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I'm out of here." He paused next to the capped pirate. "And I know it won't. I'm just saying that that girl's—" he pointed towards Charlotte "—depression is too much."

"Depression? Why are you depressed?"

"Argh, I don't want to talk about it." Charlotte grumbled into the palm of her hand. She had resumed to her favourite spot, leaning over the rails, glancing at the open sea. This time, her eyes was focused onto the spot of the island they'll be going to. "If I say it, then you'll just get annoyed like Cole." Penguin was one of the people who had to stop being excited and listen to Law's new plan without any questions. They all did, really. Though Charlotte was never too happy about it and unlike the rest of the crew, she wasn't scared to show it.

"Try me."

Charlotte casted Penguin a glare, taking in his smug face before glancing back towards the small spec of land in the distance. "I don't want to leave the sub—"

"Awwwww!" Penguin cooed, face slightly flushed with happiness. His cheer was joined by a redhead who had appeared on deck just moments enough to hear her confession. "We're getting through to her. She doesn't want to leave us!"

"I don't see why Cole would be upset about this though." Penguin added, pondering about it slightly.

"No, I can see why. He probably thinks that it'll be more annoying now that she wants to stay." Shachi responded, slapping Charlotte on the back. "Don't let that tsundere get you! You're welcomed on board."

"Doesn't feel that way." Charlotte mumbled back and the two males' glee dropped immediately.

"Who is it that's bullying you, Charlotte? Let us know and we'll whoop his ass!"

Glancing at the two fired up mechanic form the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but feel her lips tug upwards into a grin at their dedication, and then the evil wonder of what they'll do if she answers them. "Law." Their faces and stances dropped immediately.

"Well, uh," They stuttered. There was no way they could go against Law. They were his loyal crewmates. "You know that Captain enjoys your presence on the sub and wants you as part of the crew, right?"

"Mm." Charlotte hummed, glancing forward again, enjoying the way the two males squirmed at her lack of movement. She wasn't even doing anything or that upset anymore and here the two idiots were trying to cheer her up. It was nice of them and even if she never admits it to them out loud, but she was grateful for them. "I guess…" the two beamed at that. "… but I don't want to leave…"

"You don't have to leave the sub! You can stay!"

"I can?" She jerked her head up, beaming at the two.

"Mhm, of course. No one's going to force you off. You're a part of the crew."

"She's not talking about that you, dolts. She's talking about going to Cielo Dolina. The idiot doesn't want to go to the island that only accepts people once in a generation." Cole elaborated as he crossed the deck easily. He flicked his middle finger up at the girl as he walked past them. A large cylinder thrown over his shoulder with ease.

"Why don't you want to go?" Shachi questioned, glancing at the girl who was stuck between anger and sadness. Anger towards Cole and depression against Law's new order.

"Because that island…" Her eyes narrowed on the heavy clouds covering the island with its dark and dreary shadow.

The place that they were going to—Cielo Dolina—was rumored to be a lot of things. Things that would make one think twice about going there. Not only that, most of the island was full of unknowns. The chances to study such a place had been slim, and the chances of people coming out of that place with their research complete was even slimmer. Which made their task all the more dangerous: Law wanted to go there for research.

The pirates glanced at each other, then at the calloused girl, wondering with surprise and shock if that for once in her insane life of running into dangerous that Charlotte was worried about something dangerous. Then that shock turned into dreary worried. If there _was_ something that Charlotte found dangerous—and there was usually nothing she found dangerous, even the deadliest of dangerous—then wouldn't that mean that this place was all the more dangerous and worrisome.

"… it's snowing."

 _Huh?_

Squinting, the hunter added, "It's winter on that island." Right in the center of the ring of dark grey clouds was a white puffy snow cloud, dropping little white soft pebbles of what Charlotte had once called mini feet clouds. Though in reality, they weren't as cute and kind as their name came to show. And they didn't keep your feet warm in their little puffy goodness. No, these things call snow were little rascals that love to smack you in the face only to disappear before you could do anything to them. Not that you could anyway, they were like suicide jumpers. They were planning on melting to their death anyway just to inflict some sort of annoyance, no matter the level, onto your life. "Which means it's snowing."

"You don't want to go… because it's snowing?" The three repeated, slowly as they tried to process what they just heard. It was hard to believe that none of the island's dangerous rumours were even tilting her position away from going even in the slightest bit, and yet, snow—small white fluff balls—were the giant detriment of her excitement.

Charlotte nodded and the three gaped at the woman before Cole had it and jumped her. He had been wanting to go at it for the longest time. He also wanted to research on the island. His interest wasn't like Law's which relied on dissecting the man who never seems to die, but something more mundane. Or at least some would call it mundane. Others would call it God's Eye for its ability. Heaven's door was located on Cielo Dolina and it was not only probably the world's tallest and widest door, it was also a great offensive and defense weapon system. This was the one and only time in his whole life where he could study it. "YOU INGRATE!"

~~*~~Mugiwara~~*~~

 _Such a strange boat…_ The News Coo thought as it dropped the newspaper onto the grassy deck before circling back into the sky to find the next ship on its way. Yep, this was definitely the weirdest ship out in the sea.

"Oh, the news is here!" Nami noted as their cook came out with their afternoon drinks. "Sanji-kun, can you bring it over here?" She called cheerfully, waving her long slender arm in the air.

"OF COURSE, NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!" He sang, spiralling towards her and Robin on the other side of Sunny. He kicked the newspaper up on the way, grabbing it as he ended his spin, next to the two woman. He bowed at the waist before the orange-haired woman, handing her the rolled up paper and her drink. He gave Robin her drink shortly after with an apology for serving Nami-swan first.

"Is there anything else you need, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan?" He questioned, swaying side to side as he spoke.

"No, thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Let me know if there's anything else." He nodded, turning to leave. He was caught up in an argument with a certain moss head not too long after.

"Is there anything interesting in today's news?" Robin questioned, pushing her sunglasses up.

"Robin, do you know of a place called Cielo Dolina?" In the paper, there was this strange article of an island that she had never heard about it before. According to the article, the island randomly appeared, but the article had said 'Cielo Dolina's Back.' Back from where?

Robin nodded, sitting up. "Oh, that's a fun tale." She giggled lightly. "Cielo Dolina is a miracle island forever bathed in winter." She started as the rest of the pirates on deck came to join her. "It is said that if you are a good person, the island will grant you one wish. Other than that, not much is known about it since it only ever happens once a generation. We're quite lucky it happened while we are still young."

"If you're a good person… wouldn't that mean a lot of people get their wish granted?"

Robin smiled at the innocent reindeer. "I wouldn't know. No one came ever back from the island." She said her light auras mismatching the dark word she had just spoke out. Her expression never changed, not even as Chopper, Nami, and Usopp's eyes bugged out, and a shrill scream escaped their lips.

"An island that grants your wish? Can I wish for meat?" The three spun their head around towards their idiot of a captain. All of them faced with the same dread as they hoped that their captain wouldn't say the words that they were dreading. "Shishishi. Sounds fun. Let's go!" He added when Robin nodded.

And there he goes.

"T-that's too bad. I don't know how to get there…" Nami lied, crumbling the paper in her hand into a ball and tossing it behind her.

Said ball went rolling until it hit a certain cook's black shoes. The chef, placed down the tray of biscuits, picking up the crumbled ball and flattening it. "Nami-swann, don't worry. I have found a map!" Crudely drawn on the paper was a makeshift drawing of a pea-shaped island labelled Cielo Dolina. "Here you go, Nami-swan!"

"There, we can go now!" Luffy declared happily, never noticing or if he did, not caring for the annoyance on his navigator's face or the fear in the air around her. She didn't want to go if it meant them never returning, even if there is treasure.

"Too bad. I don't want to go."

"But I want to go! I'm the captain of the ship!"

"So, I'm the navigator!"

"Captain gets to pick where to go and I want to go there!" Luffy huffed, crossing his arms and staring back at the navigator with finality.

"Just give up, Nami…" Usopp sighed, placing a consolidating hand over her shoulder. Convincing Luffy was already impossible. "We can just stay on the ship."

Sighing, Nami removed a hand from her him and pointed it towards the monster trio. "Fine, but you guys have to bring back the treasure there, you got it?"

~~*~~Law & Charlotte~~*~~

In the dark and dimly lit room of the infirmary, for once in his life, Law was lying on the medical table. It wasn't for a reasons such as fatigue or exhaustion or even heavily sustained injuries. Law was perfectly healthy. He was at the peak of his prime. Yet, he was prepped and pinned against the medical table. And at the sole discretion of the worst person to ever take care of him medically speaking.

"Saa…" Charlotte breathed, twirling a small surgical knife on the tip of her fingertips with skill. The type of skills you'd often find in a professional killer rather than a professional surgeon. "Where would you like me to operate on first, Doctor?" She purred, gently leaning on the knife pressed along the dark diagonal of the heart tattoo on his chest, just right above the heart. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to draw blood.

Operate was a word that Law never thought he would be afraid of in his life. Then again, this was probably never a situation in which he thought he would be in. Then again, this was Charlotte they were talking about. Charlotte, the one girl who's only medical knowledge extended to 'stop the bleeding'. Nothing more, everything less. It didn't matter how she stopped the bleeding, as long as she stopped it. Which often ended up with her getting infected or her patients bound in far too tight bandages in the oddest and strangest positions possible. Charlotte was by no means an individual capable of taking care of someone else, medically, on any level. Much less operate on someone.

Yet this was what was going on right now. Charlotte was going to operate on Law. For reasons that was completely nonexistent: Law wasn't injured; wasn't even fatigued. He didn't get the flu. He was in the optimal of health. So why exactly was he on the medical table, strapped and ready for surgery? Or maybe, how was he even put into this situation where he was strapped against the table being operated on by his nurse?

The answers to those questions were easy and the same.

The answer was simple.

He wasn't.

This was just Charlotte's imagination running rampage.

She didn't really care to operate on the man either, nor did she really care to see his insides. She really rather not. The only reason her imagination had turned such a way was simply because of the stupid attire she was forced to wear. Forced by whom? Why, by the great curtesy of the sadistic and perverted captain of the Heart Pirates: Trafalgar Pervert Law.

"Stop trying to kill me in your mind." Law sighed. She was overtly obvious again as always. It wasn't much of a surprise. Nor was it when her foul mood turned fouler at his order. The only surprise this time was the fact that she had decided to elaborate his death through a field he rather enjoyed. Though he prefers to be the surgeon and not the patient in any and all cases. "Also, there's no way for you to trap me like that."

"Shut up. Why did you think I skipped past that part?" Charlotte pouted and tugged on the hem of her dress further, trying to hide more than just the bottom of her butt. The reason for her medical theme death wish of Law was due to the fact that she _was_ actually dressed up like a nurse right now. Charlotte was adorned in a plain, light pink, short sleeve tunic that was just long enough to hug her butt tightly, but not cover anything else below that. She was also given matching tall leopard printed boots and a small pink nurse hat to match.

Charlotte had her outfit picked out for her for their little rendezvous on Cielo Dolina. She had found it laid out perfectly on the hammock and when she confronted Law about it, he just told—no, ordered—her to wear it as if that was not already noted from the note he placed on the outfit saying 'Wear this'. The point of it was so that she could match Law who would be going as a well known doctor. To match the role, Law had ditched his hoodie and jeans, replacing them with an ash grey dress shirt, a black pinstripe double breasted vest, a pair of black slacks and a white lab coat. A stethoscope hung off his neck.

"Did you ever think about the weather when you pick this outfit out?" She hissed between clenched teeth. They were going to a freaking winter island where it was freaking snowing and he decides that it was a great idea for her to wear a short skirt of all things!

"You walked around pantless in the snow before." Law retorted and Charlotte flinched, glaring daggers at the tall doctor's white lab coat. They were never going to let her live that down were they? It wasn't her fault that she had never seen snow before. She lived on a desert island where things like snow didn't exist.

"Don't complain when I get frostbites all over and give you trouble when treating them." Charlotte rebutted, crossing her arm. At least the sadistic asshole gave her long sleeves. Couldn't she have gotten a jacket to go with this too? Sighing, Charlotte undid her scarf and draped it around herself like a shawl. "Or if I get hyperthermia again."

"You won't get frostbites or hypothermia."

"Eh?" She grinned at the news. "Does that mean I've grown immune to it like it was one of those one-time flu things where you will never get it after getting it once?" This was great news!

"No." Her smile dropped. "I was trying to cheer you up."

"Let me go back to the sub then." Came her almost instant response. She had already turned around and was ready to go back once she heard the cue that said that she wouldn't be punished if she moved. Of course it never came. That didn't stop the stubborn girl though, she would have continued on. Losing a dinner wasn't a big deal. It had happened so many times before that it had lost its effect by now. Too bad Law was already gripping her wrist with enough pressure for a small warning squeeze. With a sigh, Charlotte turned back around, letting her arm swing as she turned. "You happy?"

"I'd be happier if you don't cause any trouble."

"I think you already made that clear with the outfit." The piece of fabric was barely long enough to cover herself up. If she was to do anything too complex in it, the skirt would easily ride up and reveal her underwear. The outfit was clearly not made for battle.

"I needed you to wear that."

"And what reasons could you possibly me need to wear this for, pervert?"

"We'll be attending the Grand Xmasalias Ball"

"Eh? The grand ball in Taevas? But that's behind Heaven's door."

"I know."

Charlotte came to a stop outside the large left side of the wall. They've made it to the North gate entrance. "What's the plan? I doubt Heaven's door's just going to let us in. We aren't exactly sinless." She knew better than to expect him to go with one of her whims. If he was, she would have gotten so many things by now. Sadly, their relationship didn't extend to that.

"Is it just me or does Heaven's door look a lot more like an 'entrance to hell'?" She had expected it to be fluffy and white. Kind of like a cloud, buy more study given its name. It did look a lot more structure and secure than the clouds she was thinking about. She'd give it that. Still, it wasn't as in your face like she had expected something called 'Heaven's door' to be. "Any idea how to get past?" Charlotte asked, although she was already prepping her weapon. This was the great defense-offense system that Cole wanted to research on. Perhaps taking a piece back to show him how useless the junk was would be a perfect gift for him.

"Yes." Law declared, "We're invited guests." Law smirked to Charlotte's shock. When had he had the time to gather a formal invite? "We'll be entering the grounds as a doctors to check the health of all those inside. You'll be my assistant." Law glanced back towards the pseudo nurse beside him. "Don't stain my reputation as a doctor."

Her platinum eyes became half lidded and Charlotte leaned towards Law, bending slightly at the waist. Of the entire outfit, her favourite part was the heels. They made her a lot taller than she was and that height advantage was greatly appreciated. "Should have thought of that before bringing me along." She promised, drawing her red lips up into a grin that promised nothing but trouble. Snapping her hips, Charlotte continued her catwalk, leaving Law behind. If he wanted someone to keep up with his medical know-hows, he should have brought Rike or someone who knew even the tiniest bit of info on medicine.

Removing his eyes from her swaying behind, Law sighed. She had stopped moving. He followed her glance up the large concrete wall. There wasn't much design to the large and dull grey door except for the few black soot marks lining the bottom of the doorway. It was a lot drearier looking than the name suggests. "Put away your weapon, I said we are invited guests." Law placed a hand over hers, entangling his fingers with hers to keep her from snapping her blade out. She'd often do it by curling her fingers into a fist at quick successions, but if she couldn't do that the blade wouldn't come out. Keeping their hands entwined, Law scowled at the door and took a deep breath. "Heaven's door!" He started, waiting for a moment for the large door to lock onto him and Charlotte. "We wish to enter from the north shore!"

Law remained silent, gripping Charlotte's hands tighter and tighter as he waited. He knew the girl next to him was getting impatient with the way her hand would squeeze his ever so often like a heartbeat. She was waiting for something to happen. He was too. It was strange, the door should have heard him and should have opened by now, but nothing has happened yet.

Where they perhaps not accepted?

"LAW!" Law glanced down at the girl in shock, a faint blush adhering to his cheeks. She had pressed herself against him. Their loosely intertwined hands now pressed tightly together and the other pressed against his right pec, her platinum eyes peering up at his and red lips shouting his name as her long purple hair billowed around them. "Law!" His name escaped her lips again as if in slow motion this time. That was all before time seem to sped up again and he felt his back land against the cold ground roughly, Charlotte straddling him.

"God, you'll be the death of me." Charlotte muttered, picking herself up. Law glanced around her to stare at the spot they were once standing. There was a dark ring of ash around the place they once stood. The ground had been vaporized, leaving nothing but a burn mark in its wake. "Get up, that's not the only one coming." Charlotte muttered, managing to finally pry her fingers free. She slid one leg out behind her and holding her hands up before her, the knife glistening in the dark night.

"So much for invited guests. I hope there's more to that plan of yours." Charlotte called, deepening her stance as her eyes locked on with the incoming red laser. Gripping her blade tighter, Charlotte dashed towards the light. _Now!_ She thought, her other hand pressed against the blade's underside as she stopped underneath the light.

Just before the light could strike her, an arm wrapped her waist, pulling her back and away from the vaporization light. At the same time a blue dome morphed out around them surrounding them in a blue film. "Shambles." And they were gone, reappearing on the other side of the thick door.

"What in hell were you thinking?!" Law shouted, materializing before the huntress, immediately pinning her to the inside of Heaven's door. "Were you not listening to Cole? That thing would have vaporized you!" He hissed, long fingers digging into shoulders.

Charlotte stared at the dark grey eyes boring into hers, wincing slightly when his hands gripped tighter. _Is he… worried?_ She pondered, trying to read the emotion behind those eyes. They looked so… she didn't know. Just full of emotions. "A-are you…" Charlotte paused and then jerked her head to the side, a small pout on her face. "I would have been fine. I was just going to reflect it." She muttered sourly, as a small blushed covered her cheeks. She felt silly asking him that.

Tattooed fingers dug deeper and Charlotte winced, turning her head back to glare back into his dark eyes. "That hurts you know."

"Stop doing dangerous and stupid stunts." Law gave in, releasing his grip on the girl and turning to face the snowy present-filled city of Taevas.

Peeking away from the bruises on her shoulders, Charlotte was about to say something nice since he seemed to be generally worried for once. Too bad, Law had to speak again. "I don't have the luxury of time to waste on fixing your mistakes." God, couldn't he ever say something nice for once without ruining the moment immediately after. She huffed, crossing her arms. The urge to do just the opposite—cause a scene—just to piss him off came into mind, but she shoved it away. They were here on borrowed time and as much as she would love to waste it, she really didn't have any intentions on staying on this island for the rest of her life. Especially not with the way it was constantly snowing here.

"Let's just get this over with." Charlotte said to Law's surprise and like before she sped up, walking before him towards the great palace where their target would be.

"That's a first." Law smirked when Charlotte shot him a nasty look.

"I used to be the world's fastest hunter." Charlotte reminded. She smirked. "If it wasn't for my hunting skills, you won't be able to find your gift in time." This was like another hunt for Charlotte. It was her field they were in, not his. This time she shot a smug look back over her shoulder, challenging Law's. "Try not to fall behind on this."

"Don't worry about me." Law matched her pace, walking beside her with ease. His long legs carrying him much further than Charlotte's. "Worry about the accuracy of your rumors." He grinned when Charlotte jolted at the phrase. Law would also call her information 'rumors' each and every since time. No matter how many times she proved them to be true, they were still rumors unless they came out of the individual's mouth. "I would hate to find out what would happen if they turned out to be wrong." He glanced down at the seething girl, grinning widely at her emotions. He could never get tired of reading them or the way she'd react to him. It was unlike any other person he had ever met. Most people were scared of him or if they weren't, they learned to be very quickly. Then there was Charlotte, no matter what Law does or how scary he gets, she'd never appear scared of him. She always steps alongside him, growing alongside his ever-growing taunts and punishments, challenging him to do better.

"Another punishment?" Just like that. Never would she shy away. She'd take everything with an open mind and swallow everything he throws at her like it was nothing.

"We'll have to find out now, don't we?" He gestured for her to enter first, holding the large golden door open like a gentleman would. Of course there was the sadistic feel of his constant superiority even in the act. His open palm was pressed against the door, pushing it open behind them as he gestured for her to enter through first, but his arm was raised well above her head as if telling her to walk in _under_ him. He also wasted no time in lifting his elbow for her to drape off like some sort of human accessory as soon as they entered the hospital. He was always like this: mockingly polite. Law was satirical in almost every way shape or form.

"Are you hoping that it'll be incorrect?" She faked a gasp, her gloved hand covering her red lips. Two could play the pretentious game. All she got to do is pretend to be classy, right? "My, aren't you a tad too excited for something so morbid? Law- _kun,_ you, sadist."

She grinned innocently when Law swivelled his head around, a brow raised in question. '- _Kun'?_ Did she really just use the honorific of '- _kun'_ with his name?

"I wouldn't get too full of myself, Miss Charlotte. You hardly appeal to my tastes."

Yep, sometimes, Charlotte just really, really hates Law. He knew the things to say to play with her emotions and she hated it. She hated it even more when she had no way of hiding her reactions to the stuff he says. She hated especially when Law _reads_ and _knows_ her reactions to whatever he says, yet makes no amends to it as if he didn't really care. It bothered her more than she would like to admit, and just the fact that she didn't want to admit to it was already saying something was wrong.

"And you to mine." She chided back, hiding her anger behind a forced smile. She doubts she was convincing him or anyone with that smile though. She was the girl who couldn't hide her emotions, the one who is always overflowing with enough emotions to, as Cole would put it, make inanimate objects want to commit suicide to escape her. She was probably making the titles around her wanting to burn themselves to death.

"I'm sure that's debatable." Law scanned the unhealthy large occupants with slight disgust. They all looked like pigs. "Clearly, I'm much better than any of the patrons here." Charlotte would definitely need a fighter to handle her. Even he held the same requirements in his tastes. Non-fighters, well, there wasn't anything wrong with them physically. Fighters were just a lot more capable of handling things and keeping it interesting. Take Charlotte for an example, her never giving up attitude was what Law enjoyed most.

"I don't remember you being this talkative, Law." He wasn't kidding though. Charlotte had seen what Law was like under all those hoodies he often wore. Law wasn't bad. He was actually a lot better than Charlotte had thought. Compared to the people here, she could already tell that Law was in a whole different league. These wealthy… they were like the stones that were unable to skip across the water—too heavy, wrong, and untalented. "Are you going to get to work or would you rather I do?"

"That depends on what you _can_ do."

Before Charlotte could respond, another voice spoke out first. "Dr. Trafalgar, how do you do?" Another man in a suit greeted, a poised smile on his face. "Do you remember me? I was well acquainted with your father while he was still… It's a shame what happened. I'm surprise to see you continuing in his footsteps. You must be really proud." He spoke, never noticing the emotions that flashed through the smaller girl's face or the way Law's elbow had tightened against Charlotte's hand as a warning. He was like most others, never noticing the not-so-subtle atmospheric changes in the people around him. "Oh, who may this beautiful madam be?" He lifted her gloved hand, bowing slightly to kiss it, his eyes never leaving hers. "You have a beautifully rare eye color." He commented as he straightened himself.

"This is my assistant, Miss Charlotte. Miss Charlotte, this is Mister Du Vaugh, an associate of my father's." So that was how Law managed to get himself invited to such a high class event.

"It's a pleasure." Charlotte greeted with a forced smile when Law pinched her arm. She was glad the man was dense, for if he wasn't, her smile wouldn't have done anything. She was practically radiating with anger.

"Lady Kyouko!" Du Vaugh called over the two, quickly waving towards another noble. He gestured for her to come.

"Ignore it." Law ordered silently, grabbing her fist again. Charlotte was practically radiating with the urge to sock the man and knowing her, she would have taken the first chance he was distract to do it. She probably managed to play it off too, pretending that she wasn't the one who had punched him. Charlotte was confident that her speed was faster than Du Vaugh could see.

"…we don't have to stand together for the whole night, do we?" Charlotte started, her eyes hidden behind the shadow of her hair. "We're here on borrowed time. We can't go around wasting it by talking to people. Since they're all after you, I'll go off first and grab you the key, okay?" She didn't wait for Law to respond. Instead, she raised her gloved finger, pointing towards a hallway leading further into the castle. "Clause's room should be down that hallway, second door on the right. I'll be somewhere here." She was off as soon as she finished talking, detaching herself from the crock of Law's arm and disappearing into the crowd.

Law sighed at the display, but he couldn't keep the faint smile from showing on his face. Although Du Vaghn was dense, Law wasn't. Despite Charlotte's constant fights with him and others on the sub and her constant denials of being a part of his crew or their nakamas, it was moments like these that spoke louder than her words. She was one of those persons whose actions speaks volumes compared to her words. While Du Vaghn was speaking so openly and easily of Law's late father, Charlotte wanted to sock the man for his lack of empathy. To speak so easily of the dead, it wasn't proper, especially without a single condolence. It was moments like this that showed that Charlotte really did care for the crew and for him.

That urge grew with ever moment he spoke and despite the trouble that would have occurred if she had punched him, Law couldn't help but feel thankful for it. It was for his sake after all. Just like how her distancing herself away from him and the other talks about his father that is bound to happen was for his sake as well. If she wasn't there to hear it, she wouldn't snap and cause Law more trouble. Law glanced at his nurse one more time before turning away.

It wasn't like Charlotte knew she didn't stir trouble wherever she went. She tried her best not to, but she really can't help it if she snapped. There was only so much ignorance she could take and tonight, that tolerance level would be tested very much so.

"Lady Kyouko, I would like to introduce you to the great Dr. Trafalgar and… where did your beautiful nurse go?" Charlotte heard Du Vaugh introduced before she was out of earshot.

Charlotte didn't even have five minutes of silence before she was interrupted. Two large plump ladies completely dressed in large elaborate dresses and far too much accessories. Charlotte almost mistook the two for lampshades if it wasn't for the fact that they were talking to her. One of them seem to be sweating profusely while the other one had long red hair and small but sharp green eyes and despite the amount of fat she had, there was clear indication of some muscles there as well.

"You're the nurse of the great Dr. Trafalgar, correct?" One of the large woman said between pants. She was already fanning herself to keep the sweat from dripping on her face. It wasn't doing a good job. "Can you help with an injury?"

Charlotte paled at the thought, ready to deny them her assistant. She remembered the last time she tried to take care of someone and Rike scolded her for days on end for administering the wrong treatment. It was concluded from that incident that Charlotte could not do anything to save anyone by herself. She needed someone to guide her through _everything._ Especially if it was bandaging. Actually, no that was incorrect. Bandaging should never be done by Charlotte unless that person has a death wish. She could never do it right. Bandages had to be done by someone else.

"My friend here got a nasty cut on her calf. She's worried that it's been infected and wanted to see if you could help treat it."

 _She is sweating profusely…_ Charlotte noted, nodding slightly. If she really couldn't do anything, she'll grab Law. "I'll do the best that I can." That wasn't technically a lie. She was going to do the best that she could do, given that it wasn't much and was probably worst than what the average person could do. But it was her best.

The other woman sat down on a nearby chair as Charlotte instructed and lifted her large dress over her ankle, then to her knee. "The wound's right there."

Charlotte squinted, her eyes jumping across the rolls of exposed skin. "Where?" The skin looked perfectly intact.

"There!"

"Right there!"

"Where?"

"Are you blind woman?! I thought you were a medic! I'm telling you it's right here! Here!" She shouted, using her free arm to point at the skin just below her knee, a little to the side.

 _But there's no mark…_ Charlotte squinted deeper, placing her face closer. She still couldn't see a nasty cut. There wasn't anything bleeding either.

"THERE!" Her friend grabbed the back of Charlotte's head, pulling until her nose was almost touching the fatty rolls of her friend's gruesomely bumpy leg. Right there, before Charlotte's slowly focusing vision, was a small red dot the size of a pin needle tip. "Do you see that disgusting red evil thing? It's causing her so much pain that she becomes breathless from even talking! Just look at her, how poor she is to have gotten such a small dot. I curse the bug that dare bite from my friend's beautiful leg."

"Ah, you mustn't hate on the poor bug. It was because my leg was just too seductive. This is just the pains of beauty." The injured woman interrupted between another fit of heavy breathing. She rolled her head back, arm draped over her forehead at the mention of the pains of beauty.

"Ah, you are too kind. To even forgive the ones who puts you at such a state." Her friend cried, tears already wetting her eyes.

 _Ah,_ Charlotte copied in her mind. _How I wish to get out of here._ She sighed. The dot wasn't even anything life threatening and these two dolts were far too stupid to realize that her friend's lack of breath was from the fact that she probably weighed far, far too much. She was the size of a carriage, and had more rolls of fat on her body than Charlotte had eyelashes.

Turning to leave from this melodramatic show, Charlotte was pulled back by a harsh pull on her arm and a nasty call. Their tones were no longer light and fluffy towards each other, instead they were dark and mean. "Hey, aren't you a nurse? My friend here is dying and you're going to walk out on her? What kind of nurse are you?! Can't you see the pain she's in, she's dying! Fix her!"

Charlotte hand twitched at the order and she wanted nothing but to silence the two annoying women, but she didn't. She couldn't. Law had told her to behave and as much as she didn't care to listen to it. He had also told her that he was under his reputation as a doctor and she didn't want to taint it. Inhaling deeply, Charlotte forced her hand to relax and instead of grabbing her karamabit, she fished out a roll of bandages, one that would probably suffice for the women and their melodramatic ways.

Law couldn't be mad if she tried her best right?

Charlotte smiled happily as she strolled away from the closet where she was hiding the now two girls who were bounded together by the roll of bandages. The stress from earlier completely gone now that she had a chance to vent. The two women were both balltied and gagged. Gagged because their voices and shouts were starting to get annoying to the huntress. Balltied because Charlotte didn't know many methods of binding people except for those that came in handy for her job as a hunter. Like Rike had said, Charlotte should never, ever be a doctor of any kind, especially not someone who handles bandages people.

Tossing the incredibly smaller roll of bandages in the air, Charlotte caught it and placed it back into it's compartment. "Time to grab that key." She had wasted enough time.

~~*~~Law & Revolutionaries~~*~~

"Mister Du Vaugh," Kyouko greeted, easily accepting Du Vaughn's greeting to the back of her hand with a kiss, while Sabo stared daggers at the man for the simple ministrations. He didn't make a move to call the other man out for it, but he wasn't pleased with it either. Especially when Kyou made no move to remove her hand from his and his caressing finger. "It is odd that I wasn't the first one you've greeted tonight." She teased lightly, before gently slipping her hand out of Du Vaugh to face the doctor. "Dr. Trafalgar, it seems like you have managed to break my streak; Mister Du Vaugh here, never missed a chance to greet me first until today. You must be really special."

"Mr. Du Vaugh and I have history together." Was Law's only reply.

At her daring glare and the awkward silence that fell after, Law finally decided to put the man out of his misery. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me, Lady Kyouko, I won't be kissing your hand tonight. As a doctor, it is best that I don't do anything that could potentially lead to illness of some kind." Or not.

"Excuse me Dr, you wouldn't possibly be insinuating that Kyo—I mean, Lady Kyouko's hand is filthy… _?_ " Sabo questioned, trying his best to keep his best face on and to hold the man with the benefit of the doubt. It was hard though, especially with that doctor's conniving grin. It was quite clear that he had meant what he said. Unlike the other male here, Trafalgar didn't seem dense.

"Aren't you worried about staining the Lovell's name with that line of questioning, _solider?_ I do believe you are out of line." Law stated back almost instantly. Law wasn't going to be hesitant about it, especially not when the other male had already tried to order him around and threaten him. As if Law would bend to his will. Instead, Law relished on the conflicted and shamed look on the knight's face. That moment became ultimately ruined when a voice cried out from behind him.

Before Sabo could do anything, Kyou's hand shot up to block his way. "I did not give you permission to speak." Kyou's voice boomed across the area, yet the noble hadn't spoken any louder than she was before. It was strictly the weight in her tone that had all three men tensing. "Remember your place, _solider_." Her voice remained as light, yet the harsh edge in it never disappeared. Not even when she redirected her attention towards Law, though of course, she had masked it until it was just an underlying tone, one that she was certain that the other nobles in the room wouldn't catch. "I apologize on the behalf of my subordinate for his rude remarks. I do hope that we can start a fresh." She added a smile for bonus.

Law's only response was the corners of his lips falling slightly.

"M-My Lady Kyouko, if you were to ever fall ill or feel unwell, please contact Dr. Trafalgar. I was a patient of his father's and I must say he is the best doctor I have ever been treated and I am sure his son will be just as well." Du Vaugh started nervously, breaking the awkward silence between the other two parties. Law had denied greeting Kyouko and things only became worse after his insult. Not only was it rude, it was also damaging, very damaging. Even more so since he was the one introducing the two.

"That is great news." Kyou nodded smiling. Helping Du Vaugh calm his nerves by showing him that nothing was wrong. She wasn't insulted and far frankly, she wasn't so much of a baby to make a deal if someone say one bad thing about her. She wasn't that petty. "If I do feel unwell tonight, I'll be sure to drop for some assistance if that's fine with you."

"He's a doctor. Of course he wouldn't mind. It's his duty to help others like us." The man waved the problem away quickly, not even allowing for Law to answer the question himself. Law would have most certainly given another answer.

"You may say that, but a doctor as great as him would be rather busy, wouldn't you agree?" Kyou offered the stage to Law with a small gesture of the hand.

"Quite." Law commented, half heartedly. He wasn't paying much to the monotonous conversation. Instead, he was observing not only the room, but also the two newcomers to have joined them. This noble, Lady Kyouko, seemed far more intelligent than everyone else in the room. Not only that, the knight behind her didn't look much like a knight. He was dressed far too dashingly for it, not only that, the knight also seemed to have far more experience than Law would have associated someone who been living the nice rich life to have.

"Then perhaps his nurse." Du Vaghn gestured to the violet hair maiden wearing a pink nurse outfit decorated with leopard prints. "You certainly gotten your hand on a nice asset there, Doctor." He jabbed his elbow lightly towards Law. "A beauty with brains. Of course, she's not as beautiful as you, my Lady." Du Vaugh quickly corrected, waving his hands out before him as if he could wipe away the words. "It's a shame." He sighed and Law drew his eyes off his nurse towards the man. "It's faint, but it's still there. Her body is marred from head to toe in scars. She's hides them well under her clothes, but even I can see those jagged lines in the space between her boots and the edge of her dress." He sighs, not noticing the confused sideways glance Kyou gave Sabo, the guilty all-knowing look on Sabo's face, or the way Law was observing the two.

"Perhaps." Kyouko nodded, eyes refocussed on the nurse.

"I hope not, My Lady, even if it was to test Dr. Trafalgar's knowledge, we cannot have you injuring yourself." Sabo reminded softly from behind Kyou, his breath rolling off Kyou's ear. He had leaned forward to get closer to her, his eyes half lidded in mock formality as he spoke.

"O-of course, I am not insulating for Lady Kyouko to fall ill. I meant that—"

"—It is fine, Mister Du Vaghn. You meant well. It was not wasted on poor ears. I thank you." Kyou interrupted, shaking off her stiffness and hiding her faint blush with her mask once more. Kyou gently touch the man's upper arm to get him to raise his head. She smiled and he flushed while Sabo frowned at the display.

Law stared at the chain of reactions, scoffing slightly at the obvious affection between the knight and the noble. Normally he would have laughed at the momentarily amusing heartbreak of when the knight realized that he would never get the princess, but the princess seems to reciprocate the knight's feelings. It was obvious in the way she had reacted to the knight and her fake smile towards Du Vaugh. Though Du Vaugh seem far too infatuated to notice the obligatory smiles. Even the knight seemed to notice, he still wasn't too fond of it.

The jealous type, hm? Law smirked. It would be interesting to see the 'knight' in his real colors. Law could already tell that he was strong, so a fight would be real interesting. Anger would probably do.

"Lady Kyouko," Law called, smiling charmingly when she responded to his call. Though he made sure to keep his eyes locked with the knight instead, another meaning held behind their stares. One that he knew would get the knight's blood boiling immediately. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to fully get the knight to explode since he was cut off before he could speak again.

It was Charlotte, presumably with the key.

The timing couldn't have been worse, but it was fine.

What wasn't was what she had said; it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"Sabo?"

"Sabo?" Charlotte repeated, her eyes wide and attention whole heartedly given away to the blond. She didn't even bother to glance away when her hand absentmindedly felt for Law, dropping the small key in his hand as if it had no recognition in her mind. Her whole mind was absorbed taken in by the knight who she then… suddenly _hugged?_

"Y-you remember me?" Was he kidding? Of course she'd remember the person who saved her!

"How could I forget you!" She beamed.

Law wasn't the only one who was shocked by the sudden affection. So was Kyou. The only one who seemed to be taking the situation lightly was Du Vaugh.

"What a small world for the two to know each other." He laughed cheerfully despite the tensing and darkening atmosphere surrounding the other two.

Pulling back, Charlotte gave the man an once over, using the man's weight as leverage to keep her from falling. "You're wearing quite a different attire than I remember you to wear." His clothes were far beyond exquisite. Gold trimmings and accents decorated the edge of his frim and finely pressed outfit. There was even a family crest on his carvat. "You're of nobility?" She quirked a brow. He had struck her as someone who rather avoid anything to do with nobility than someone who was of noble descent.

"He's not." A cold voice sliced through the warm air between the two. They were sharp enough for Charlotte to retract her arms, feeling as if they were to be sliced off if she hadn't done so. It was only after Charlotte was in the clear that she realized the one who had spoken didn't carry any weapon. "I am. He is my knight."

At the last phrase, Charlotte went from silently analyzing the woman's ability and appreciating her beauty to giving the soldier another once over. There was no way Sabo could be someone's knight. He was far too skilled to let himself become someone's _thing_. Especially someone's whose capabilities is far below his. The only way that to happen was either he was forced against his will to be or there was something greater at play. But, the noble… as pretty as she was. That was all she looked to be. How upset she seemed to be just from two acquaintances meeting was clear indication of how much she enjoyed her knight being _her knight only._

Charlotte's eyes became half lid as she turned to fully face the woman, her beauty no longer holding any effect on her. "Surely, a noble of your regard has enough soldiers to spare one knight." Charlotte was going to return the favour: she was going to save Sabo from his enslavement from nobles.

"Excuse me?" Kyou almost hissed back, but fortunately she caught herself at the last moment, instead deciding to show her displeasure through a glare. "And why exactly would I wish to release my best knight? Especially on a whim of a nurse who doesn't even have the manners to properly greet someone."

"Didn't you hear? Your hands carry diseases." Du Vaugh practically fainted after that. Just what was Law teaching his apprentice? Didn't _she_ have anything to help protect his image and relationship with Povelia? It was too late now, all hope was lost. Lady Kyou would probably never greet him again, much less give him the time of day.

Kyou flared at the insult and the smug look on Charlotte's face. She wasn't even trying to hide any part of her satisfaction. She was practically blaring it out loud! Rubbing it in her face! That insolent little—Kyou calmed immediately as if all her rage had been put on hold when a hand landed on her shoulder. Following the large hand, she blinked confusedly at Sabo before a warm smile spread across her face. It'll be fine. Sabo is on her side. Always.

"It's okay." Kyou's heart skipped a beat as Sabo stepped forward, away from her and towards Charlotte. "I'm here tonight as my friend's personal protection is all." _Friend?_ Was that all she was to him? No, Kyou knew Sabo thought of her as more than just friends, but why did he only say friend?

"You could have done that without all that getup." Charlotte wasn't buying it. Sabo was skilled enough to sneak in without notice and protect her from the shadows. Charlotte knew that. He knew that. Kyou probably knew that too, Charlotte suspected. However, he didn't do that. he went through the trouble of getting dressed up for the night's event. To be hidden in plain sight makes surveillance and scouting easier.

Charlotte knew the tactic well. She had done it before as a hunter. She was doing it now even. "I know you well enough to say that's a lie."

"Do you now?"

"One look at your body says it all." Charlotte responded in kind. Her taunting tone matching his. If there was one thing that Charlotte had learned in all her years of fighting and hunting, it was what the human body could tell you with one glance at its composition. Sabo was skilled, very skilled.

Kyou on the other hand, was growing angrier and angrier with ever moment of their conversation. What was this other girl talking about? Just how much of Sabo did she know? How did they met and more importantly, how far did they go? She had seen his body, muscles and all! Sabo was her boyfriend, not Charlotte's. This talk was far more than inappropriate!

Even Law had to agree as he silently observed the scene unfold, his scowl deepening with ever moment. He wasn't too fond of this Sabo character or the secrecy the two seem to hold. Or how _close_ the two seemed to be.

"So tell me," Charlotte breathed, stretching backwards to look down at Sabo. She wasn't taller than him, so she couldn't exactly do that. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't try. She had the height advantage from heels today as well, curtesy of a pain in the ass wardrobe. "Why is the revolutionary here?"

 _Revolutionary? How did she…_ Kyou thought, glancing back and forth at the two acquaintances? Friends? Past lover? She didn't know what to name the two's relationship, though she really hoped it wasn't the last one. Though she wasn't so sure anymore given their behaviour together. What she was sure of was that this Charlotte wasn't part of the revolutionary army. She should have seen her if she was. Also, wasn't she with the doctor?

"W-why in the world would the revolutionaries be here…?" Sabo gave an awkward and nervous chuckle as if saying he wasn't part of the whole ring.

Please, as if Charlotte would be sway by such a terrible misdirection. "You suck at lying." She stated before smiling innocently at the challenge. Charlotte took a big breath before starting as fast as she could. " _Sabo, Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon's second in command and right hand—mmupfgh!"_

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Sabo hissed into her face, gloved hand pressed against her face, covering her mouth. Her eyes twinkled back. They were curved into crescents almost like a grin. "What do you want?" He whispered into her ear.

"Mmgph!" The hand unclamped from her face and she grinned before repeating. "I want to help."

"Not allowed." A voice commanded before Kyou could. It was Law.

Law's irritation only increased when Charlotte's face seemed to drop when she saw him. It was as if he was a chore, or at least that was what her expression was giving him and that only worked to piss him off further. "What are you doing here?" That outburst didn't help calm him either. Didn't she remember that they came together? She wouldn't even be in this ballroom to meet the other guy if it wasn't for him. "We have our own business remember, _Miss Charlotte_?" His voice dripped with annoyance and impatience. A final warning promising harm to come if he things didn't go his way. A final warning that had Sabo stiffening and Kyou shaking.

A final warning that Charlotte completely ignored. " _You_ do. I got you the key already." Charlotte pouted, she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

Law felt his body twitch and his control thinning quickly. Luckily, he was getting somewhat used to the girl always testing his limits. Also, his pride wouldn't allow him to admit defeat. "You're coming with me."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going with Sabo." She jabbed her thumb back to the surprise male. If Sabo was here, then there must be some injustice around here and if there was, she wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. She didn't even wait for a response before turning around. She knew she wasn't going to get one. Law would never let her have her way, which means she needs to do something fast or forever be stuck with whatever boring research plans Law had for her.

Luckily, she had just the plan. Law was rather popular in these parts, especially with the ladies.

"THE GREAT SEXY DOCTOR TRAFALGAR IS GIVING OUT FREE CHECK UPS!" Charlotte grabbed the knight and noble and quickly sped off, never once daring to look back to what she would have known to be her death.

A few hallways away, Charlotte slowed to a stop, her hands dropping to her knees as she panted, exhausted. _That should be far enough…_ She hoped, glancing back at the long winding hallways she had steered through in her frenzy. It would take Law a long time to come down here, also there was the mob of people that he had to get past to get to her first. It should buy her some time, hopefully enough time for the man to forget his anger about all this. She doubted it. She also had until the end of the day to avoid him, maybe his anger would have cooled off by then. Either way, Charlotte sighed. Her punishment was going to be awful.

"You," Kyou called, tone flat. She was ticked. She had no idea where they were now and thanks to Charlotte's great move. They just left a group of civilians with a doctor who had probably killed more than he had save. An angry one at that. One that look like he was about to crack. "What if Trafalgar decides to kill everyone there?!"

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. Unlike me, he's a real doctor." Charlotte explained with a smile, as she kicked off her heels to rest. They weren't made to hold three people's weight combined.

"I'm not doubting his skills; he just seems really mad."

"Trust me, he won't." Charlotte sucked in a breath, still glancing over her shoulder. "The only person he wants to strangle right now is me." Even if the thought wasn't reassuring, she knew it to be true. Additionally, he wouldn't dare risk blowing their cover. The mission was always first for him. Time to do that herself. "What are you going to do, Sabo?"

"Well, since we're now away from the party. I'm going to check around. See if anything fishy is going on"

Charlotte blanched. "Wait, so you _really_ are here just to protect her?" She jabbed a finger at an offended Kyou. Surely there had to be more going on. She slumped when the two nodded. She had just risked getting punished again for what?

"There's something you can help with though." Charlotte snapped her head up. "I have to step out for a moment, would you mind keeping her safe while I'm away?" Even if it wasn't the help Charlotte had expected to be doing, she didn't mind. As long as it repays him in some way or another.

Kyou frowned. "No."

Charlotte's eyes went ablaze at the rejection.

"Hey, hey, let's not start a fight here." Sabo coaxed gently, but Charlotte could already tell with his body language that if things were to go bad, he was on her side. Judging that things weren't going to take a turn for the worse, Sabo turned towards his childhood friend. "You know the drill. I prefer it if you could be protected at all times. How could I face your mother if anything was to happen to you?" He whispered gently, hands on her shoulders, holding them so she was face him.

He hoped to see her face though. Still, she gave a small nod, her face hidden behind her bangs and away from his view. Kyou's voice sounded meek. Cold and worried. Devoid of the usual bell rings he often heard when she spoke to him. It was as if she had pushed him on the outside. "Sabo…" His heart flutter slightly at the way she spoke his name—a twist of bittersweet love and pain. "… tell me, who is that girl…?"

Sabo sighed, so this was the problem? What was there to be all melodramatic and scared about if she was just curious about who Charlotte was. It even scared him for a moment. He thought something big had happened. He must have told her the story before. Charlotte was the first girl he had ever personally rescued. "She's was my first…" He trailed, heart stopping for a moment. Kyou had looked up again, revealing her face to him. Confusion filled the worry that was seeping through his body. It wasn't what Sabo wanted to see: her mask was back in full force again. Her specialized skill too.

All of them working together on keeping him out.

"Did you guys change your minds?" Came Charlotte's curious voice.

"If anything happens, call me." Sabo said, his eyes locked with hers, searching hers for the promise that say she'll keep to his terms. "Keep her safe!" He hollered back before disappearing.

"He cares quite a lot for you." Charlotte spoke out loud before clamping a hand over her mouth shocked that she had accidentally said it out. She smiled sheepishly at the noble. "My name is Charlotte." She offered her hand.

Kyou stared at the outstretch hand, wondering if she should take it. _She was my first._ Hmph! She jerked her face away.

~~*~~Mugiwara~~*~~

Ninety degrees from the north gate was the eastern gate of Heaven's door where nine pirates stood. Some proudly, others not so much. Three of them seem to be taken back by the sheer size of the wall and their archeologist's retelling of the strange burnt ring marks lining the bottom half of the gate. Those three in particular was Cat Burglar, Nami, Sogeking, and the pet of the Straw Hats, Chopper. The archeologists of course being none other then Devil's Child Nico Robin. The Straw Hat Pirates had finally landed on Cielo Dolina and managed to make their way to Heaven's door. Though it seems as that's as far as their luck have gotten them. For none of them passed.

"W-what was that…?" Usopp stuttered, peaking his head out from around Sanji to stare at the strange burn mark on the ground. He wasn't the only one, the rest of the Straw Hats were staring at it too.

"It was the door." Zoro announced, glancing up at the large and menacing concrete wall.

"What are you talk about? A door can't attack!" Usopp sighed, shaking his head side to side as he strolled towards the door. "A door's a door. It can't do things like shoot laser beams. Even I won't fall for that lie."

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted, hands shooting forward already. "WATCH OUT!"

"It just did." Sanji eyed the dark ring around the spot where Usopp was just standing. It was identically to the other one that shot at them when they arrived. Looking eyes with the scared compulsive liar, Sanji jerked his finger back behind him. "Stay back."

"That laser was supper cool!" Frank grinned, his large forearms pressed together above him as he posed before the door. His eyes were glistening with interest in figuring out how the door worked. His eyes shone greater when he saw the incoming beam of light. It was coming straight at him. "That was not super cool." He scowled after dodging the blow.

"What's wrong with this door? Why does it keep attacking us?" Luffy huffed, stomping his feet down. "Is it trying to keep all the meat to itself?!"

"That's the first thing you think of!" Nami scolded, bonking the male on the head. She didn't even bother to comment on the fact that the door probably couldn't eat.

"But it's keeping the meat away…" Luffy muttered, turning around to face the tyrant.

"We're here to collect the gold remember! Not the meat! THE GOLD!"

"Greedy woman." Zoro sighed with a yawn. Maybe he'll just camp out here considering how they won't make it inside at this rate. Especially not with the door keeping them from entering.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted just as the swordsman was about to take a seat. "Can you cut the door down?"

"Are you kidding me? As if that marimo can cut the door down. Didn't you hear Robin-chwan, the door's supposedly the best defense system with an offense system. Nothing could penetrate it. Not even it's own lasers!"

For once, Zoro ignored Sanji's remarks, strolling calmly forward towards the door. His hand on the hilt of his swords. It didn't matter what he said to the perverted cook. He wasn't going to believe him until he does it and Zoro was more than ready to show the swirly brow that he was wrong.

Zoro readied himself. There was nothing that Zoro couldn't cut. He darted forward. The swordsman avoided the first laser, then the second. The third one was harder, it was coming far too close and by the time the swordsman had realized, there wasn't much he could do in terms of dodging it. The beam should have hit him, vaporized him into nothing but a smoking burn mark on the ground. But it didn't. It never hit him. It had landed on the far side to the right of them. Zoro had managed to draw his sword out in time and managed to reflect the laser off his sword, away form him into another direction.

Finally, in range, he placed his fists over two swords. "Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon." He muttered, simultaneously drawing his sword and sheathing them far too quickly for the eye to see. All there was to indicate that something had happen was the small clack as his swords slid back into its sheaths.

Nothing moved at first. Nothing changed as first. It was just a complete eerie silence as the group waited for the change to occur. For the door to slid and fall into tiny pieces. But nothing happened. There wasn't the sound of rocks slicing as the seconds went by. The door was fine.

Maybe it really was indestructible.

"Acting all cool when you can't even cut a single door." Sanji dropped the cigarette, stomping it out with his feet. Raising his knee, the cook spoke again, "Let me go—" Then it happened, the sound of slight rumbling as the balance between the building broke and came collapsing down.

"What were you saying, Shitty Cook?" Zoro grinned, standing up from his crouched position, a satisfied look on his face. "Let's go." He said smugly, but everyone was already gone when he turned around.

"Zoro, you're slow! Grab on!" Luffy shouted and the swordman only paled as he saw the position his captain was in. He recognized this line of suicides too well. It never ended well. Luffy had grabbed everyone else and was ready to fling himself and them. Before Zoro could get out, Luffy had already let go, rebounding towards him faster than Zoro could escape.

~~*~~Law~~*~~

 _He's not there._ Law scowled as he exited the room. After Charlotte had disappear, Law decided it was time to do so too. The number of female patients clinging to him thanks to Charlotte's outburst was ridiculous. Their so-called 'injuries' were much worse too. A papercut and a fever from looking at him? Seriously? Still, he wasn't feeling much better with Clause's room.

Charlotte wasn't wrong in her information; the room was clearly Clause's, but there was one problem. Clause was no where to be seen. His room was kept neat too as if he hadn't been there in a while which proved the question of where in the world was he? Perhaps Charlotte could ring up her information broker and produce some great miracle of a tracking device tool—probably not—or he could always just get Charlotte to track him down. She seemed good with those kinds of things, especially with her being a hunter and all.

If she wasn't already too busy doing something else.

Law scowled. Charlotte was getting into trouble again. He could just feel it.

His scowl deepened as he remembered the smile on the assassin's face when she met with the blond knight. Clearly the two had a past, and she still holds him in high regards. Still he couldn't help but feel this ugly feeling swirling inside him as he remembered the eager hug she gave him. Did she like him? Were they together in the past, but got separated somehow? What was going to happen now that they reunited?

The possibility of Charlotte disappearing from his crew, his ship, _him_ , came into mind and Law's hands twitched at the thought. She even said she wanted to help him. His hands clenched. She never seemed like she wanted to help him with his works. Take today for example: they got into a fight before even getting here.

"Ah, there's the hot doctor!" Someone cried in the background, but Law didn't pay any attention to it. It was just a figment in the background—white noise. Even as the girls surrounded him, tugging at his arms. Still nothing. He had more important things to think about.

It wasn't Charlotte's uncanny ability to get involved in other people's problems that messed with Law the most. It was the fact that she got _along_ with those people easily. It was like she got along with everyone but him. Why was that? He had thought she had grown used to him and his ways. That she had forgiven him for removing her heart. There were moments where he was sure she had forgiven him for those incidents. Then there were other times where they fought and he wasn't so sure anymore. He sighed, turning his attention back towards his surroundings and away from his thoughts. Women were too confusing.

Any hopes of getting Charlotte out of his mind vanished when he spot said girl and the wall next to her exploding.

~~*~~Charlotte & Kyou~~*~~

Their walk back to the grand ballroom didn't last for long for as soon as they entered, Charlotte's heightened survival skills kicked in. "GET DOWN!" She found herself shouting and before she even knew it, she had grabbed onto the noble, pulling her into her own center while throwing her own back around her side to where the attack was coming from. She made it half a second before the impact hit her right between the shoulder blades and the two went tumbling forward.

"A-are you alright?" Charlotte groaned, pulling herself up from around the wide-eyed noble. Charlotte had moved way faster than Kyou could comprehend. She probably would have been dead if it wasn't for the huntress. "Are you alright?!" She shouted again, knocking Kyou out of her trance.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Kyou managed before turning her head towards the destruction that had occurred just to the left of them. The balcony walls they were standing next to had been torn open. Glass shattered everywhere, bricks littering across the carpeted floor, dust painting surfaces grey instead, and the intruders standing at their self-made entrance.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT QUIETLY MEANS?!" A female voice scolded through the smoke, followed by a large bonk to the head. It even echoed.

"Shishishi, but it's faster this way, isn't it?" Came another voice. It didn't seem like the bonk had much affect on the male though.

 _That voice!_ Charlotte and Kyou thought simultaneously. Charlotte was helping Kyou back to her feet. "Luffy?"

Sure enough, a rubberman jolted his head at the sound of his name and his eyes beamed and jaw dropped as he saw two people he wasn't expecting to see. "Kyou! Charlotte!"

"What are you doing here?" The two asked before turning to each other, their fingers pointed at one another. "How'd you know Luffy?"

"You two are saying the same thing. Did you practice that? It's funny." He laughed, hands intertwined behind his head leisurely as he sat cross-legged before the two.

"I'm childhood friends with him!" Kyouko announced.

"I thought you were a noble. What was a noble doing with an orphan?" She even said the same thing with Sabo. That's odd too.

"It's a long st—"

"She's adopted." Luffy shortened, nodding as if everything was simple and completely finished with a single head nod.

"Not that long."

"Luffy! Who are the beautiful ladies you're talking to? Ah, it's Lady Kyouko-hime!" A blond cook questioned, his voice light and fluttery as he spun towards Kyou, giving the familiar acquaintance a kiss on the hand. He reached towards Charlotte's hand right after, bringing the knuckles in for a kiss to. He paused right before the kiss, leaving his lips against her knuckles, Sanji gave his most seductive look as he spoke. "And who might this heavenly maiden with the world's rarest eyes be?"

"That's Charlotte, she's part of Torao-guy's crew. She helped save me." Luffy introduced.

"Wow, are you a nurse?"

Charlotte peered down at the small furry creature by her leg, glancing up at her with wonder, or more likely her profession with awe. A nurse that studied from the renowned Trafalgar Law. Her eyes locked onto the large jolly-themed round hat and the blue nose of the furry animal. Just what kind of animal was it? It walked on two legs, spoke human and even carried a cute little backpack and an way too oversized hat. Her eye light up at the small creature. It just looked so adorable! "Uh, no, I don't know anything medical" Charlotte replied after a moment of recollecting her mind off the small animal.

"But you're in a nurse outfit."

"Law forced me to wear this."

"A role playing fetish?" Usopp mumbled, scribbling down notes on a piece of paper. Usopp paused when a slender hand appeared from his pen, grabbing the lined note paper and crumbling it. "Robin! I'm gathering valuable information on our potential enemies."

"These things shouldn't be recorded." Robin smiled, "Right, Charlotte?"

"Uh… right." _What just happened? I wasn't paying attention._ Charlotte glance back down. She fought the urge to scoop the little animal up for a quick squeeze. He was too cute. But she didn't want to cheat on Bepo for another furry thing. Bepo was the mascot of their crew. She couldn't go betraying that for someone… so… CUTEEE! "Aww you're such a cute reindeer!" She squealed, squeezing the small creature to her chest. It wasn't possible.

"Reindeer, don't you think he looks like a tanuki?"

"A tanuki? What are you talking about, he's a reindeer!" Charlotte demanded adamantly, crossing her arms for show.

"For once, someone got what Chopper is on first try…" Nami muttered shock.

"Or maybe she has a weird sense of what each animal is supposed to be." Robin said lightly.

"It's great to see you again, Kyou!" Nami greeted smilingly slightly. "But what brings you to such a dangerous place?"

Kyou just lifted her family crest on her shoulder scarf. "Business. What brings you guys here?"

"Robin said this island can grant one's every desire!" Luffy huffed, "I'm here for the world's greatest meat! Sanji wants to see the beautiful women here. Nami wants all the treasure here."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlotte tensed at the scream erupting from around them. Did people seriously only realize that the wall blew up now? "IT'S A DEAD PERSON!" She sighed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT MOVEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD!"

Charlotte sighed, this was going to be a long and tough day, especially if people keeps on screaming about a—"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlotte shrieked, her face darkening as she turned around to face the moving skeleton. Her face paled instantly. Oh, how Charlotte hated the undead. Screwing her eyes shut, Charlotte felt her arm shoot forward, knocking the skeleton back. _Huh?_ She paused, staring at the flopping bones as he shot across. _Did he say something?_ She could have sword she heard something along the lines of 'can I see your pantiaughhhhh'.

"BROOK!" Luffy shouted, before rounding on Charlotte, hissing. "Why did you do that?"

"Any normal person would have done that!" Nami scolded, smacking Luffy on the head. What was Brook thinking standing so creepily behind someone new?

"Oh, okay." Luffy quieted down quickly.

Slowly, Charlotte drew her attention from the smoking piles of bone towards the Straw Hats, her face revealing how slowly she was processing everything. "Did the corpse just speak?" Charlotte muttered, holding a shakily finger towards the pile of bones. He had gotten back up and was now scaring the other guests in the house.

They nodded.

"Oh, so he's _not_ dead. Sorry." She sighed, relieved.

"No, he is dead." Charlotte froze. _Say what now?_ "He ate a the yomi yomi no mi."

 _Yomi Yomi no mi?_ Charlotte read about that before. It was the one that… her face dropped and she slowly turned to glance at the tall, tall skeleton. He was really tall. She was pretty sure she never had killed anyone that tall or had anyone that tall who was pissed at her. Pretty sure. Then again, most of her preys were taller than her. Argh! "E-excuse me, who were you before you died?"

"How rude! I was Brook! I am still Brook! And I am clearly alive as you can see!" He huffed.

Charlotte deadpanned. "Ah, sorry." She muttered, hiding behind Luffy when the tall man came closer. She never arrested and Brook as far as she was certain. It should be fine… but still, Charlotte couldn't handle the dead.

"That reminds me, why did you guys enter through the balcony instead of the front doors?" Kyou questioned, her voice light and free of any signs of where she wanted to go with the line of questioning.

"Luffy here got impatient and sling shot all of us here." Nami explained, pale as a ghost. The experience didn't look like it was fun. "From Heaven's doors…" She looked as if she was about to hurl.

"HEAVEN'S DOORS?!" The two shouted, eyes bugging out of their sockets. Kyou even went up to Luffy to smack him on the head and scold him. Heaven's door was a long way away from here! The ballroom was held in the center pinnacle of Taevas! The monster only laughed instead, rubbing his nose with his finger.

His actions topped and his mouth dropped the floor, eyes twinkling not too long after, while Kyou was still in the middle of her lecture. Drool collected at the bottom of his jaw and Kyou tensed slightly. She remembered this look. Luffy had seen—Luffy shot both of his arms out forward, grabbing onto two large columns and shot himself forward towards the large white dinning table—Luffy had seen meat.

And she was in the way.

"Luffy! How dare you run over a maiden!" Sanji hollered, "I apologize for his actions, Milady." He curtsied, leaning down with one arm extended to help her up, his eyes casted away in a sign of self-unworthiness. He broke the mirage though when he didn't feel a gentle hand landing over his. Kyou wasn't there, she wasn't on the floor anymore, where wa—he deflated. Charlotte had already gotten to her and assisted her back up.

"It's strange to see that Sabo isn't your bodyguard for once." Nami piped and Kyou only giggled lightly.

"Perhaps Sabo has failed along the line and now spends the rest of his life in a dungeon owned by the Lovells." Robin inputted, smiling innocently despite the much darker image that she had just implanted into everyone's minds.

"No…" Kyou laughed nervously. "Sabo's my guard. He's just scouting the place." At the mention of Kyou's partner being present, Sanji deflated. He already knew better than anyone else that Kyou only had eyes for a certain blond. His eyes scanned over the other mysterious woman, eyes turning into hearts immediately. She really was a beauty, especially those curved and fit, taut skin. Ah, she really was just majestic. But was she taken…? Luffy said she had been from Trafalgar's crew. Didn't he have a crew of all men? He deflated again. What if she already found someone?

"Law? Yeah, he's here too. He's over there." He sighed. It's alright, he just has to find this Clause man to make his wish a reality. A land of beautiful maidens! And with that he sauntered off to find a certain large man.

Little did he know, the large man was actually coming to find them. The troublemakers that made a hole in his house.

"What's going on?" Nami questioned when the whole ground started shaking, matching a large thumping noise that echoed throughout the busy halls. With each thump would come a large earthquake that would last a few seconds before starting up again. Every new tremor would appear before the old one would pass away.

"Don't tell me…" Charlotte muttered, her hands pressed against the floor before her to keep herself upright. The heels were hard enough to walk in much less balance in the middle of an earthquake. If this could be call an earthquake. She really hopes it would be, rather than what she thinks it could be. If it was, then she needs to get to Law fast.

"Everyone's backing up." Kyou said between shakes, her eyes were landing on the backing crowd.

The shaking finally stopped, replaced by a large shadow that had Charlotte swallowing and the rest of them turning around to see it was. Charlotte didn't need to though; she could tell from the sheer size of the shadow that enveloped them that she had been right. It was Clause, the large man with a giant jolly potbelly dressed in all red and white and a large detachable beard that hung away from his chin.

"Ho, ho, ho! What do we have here?" His deep voice boomed across the suddenly quiet room. His wide eyes widened further, revealing the brown orb that sat there. "Why it's not nice to not face the person speaking to you." He announced and picked up Charlotte like a doll, keeping her up by holding her ankle between his index and thumb finger. "Oh, you have a nasty look on your face too." He sighed as if disappointed by her glare. "Naughty people shouldn't be here." With that he tossed the small girl over his shoulder out the giant hole that Luffy had made like she was a small piece of dirt on his finger.

"CHARLOTTEE!" The other three girls shouted. If the other pirates in the room weren't paying attention they were certainly now. Law gritted his teeth, pulling away from the women trying to get him under a mistletoe while Luffy took a break in inhaling his food, just long enough to see the huntress fly out the hole. 'SHAFFOTT!' was his muffled cry.

"Ho… who else do we have here?" He leaned forward, towards the other three women standing next to the hole. Each of them seem to be tense and ready to fight back too. The noble had her hand over the sword on her hip while the orange hair had a long pole held out before her and the black haired one had her arms crossed before her. All of them glaring daggers at the large man. "Were you guys the naughty people who made a hole in my house?" He didn't even wait for a response before his mouth cracked into a grin. "You are, aren't you."

The next moments came all too fast. In a blur, everything turned into chaos. One by one, the girls were all picked up, one by one and shot through the large hole that they had came from. All of them. Faster than any of the pirates could react to do anything. Though that didn't mean they weren't going to try to redeem them. But like everything, it was much easier said than done. Luffy was the first to manage a hit and as soon as he did the people that were in his way split like a sea, leaving him bare to the large man's eyes. Luffy's attack had no effect on the male though. Within seconds of that, Luffy had been captured, held to be suspended in the air as Clause glanced out at his crowd, easily spotting the rogues hiding within his guests. There were a lot more rouges here than any other year. The actual invited guests were clearly outnumbered here. Oh, this year's game would be fun.

"It is about time to announce the Xmasalias traditional game, but before we start: I'm changing it up this year. I am only going to grant one present this year!" Murmurs erupted around the stage. Of course, the change made no difference to the people. They probably didn't even know there was a game like this held every generation.

"Can the present be meat?" A voice questioned happily from his upside down position. It was Luffy. The male stretched his arms, pulling himself upright to sit on Clause's hand. "Hey, Old Man, how do I get the present? I want the world's best meat!"

"Ho ho ho, eager one, aren't you?" He laughed before pointing his pinky to Luffy's arm. "You'll have to be labelled 'NICE' first. Only 'NICE' children can get presents. 'NAUGHTY' ones like you don't get—" Luffy eye's glisten like a loyal dog waiting to be fed "—coal." His face dropped.

"But you can't eat that."

"Then you'll want to be a good kid, boy." Clause advised before returning his attention to everyone else. "Whoever is the first 'NICE' child is to find me can redeem their present first. I should be at my large house, but that doesn't mean I won't be else where." He laughed joyously and to prove his point, he vanished, dropping the Straw Hat captain as he disappeared. "Ho! One more thing: once you're labelled you can't leave Cielo Dolina until you have been marked 'NICE'. So if you want to leave, you probably should before you get labelled. Of course, if you do choose to participate and win, you can get anything you want. HO HO HO!"

Chaos ensured after that as nobles and other normals started panicking and the faint of heart grew scared. People started rushing out the doors quickly as if the longer they stayed here, the higher the chance of them being labelled. It grew chaotic as some grew violent, shoving and running over others to get to the exit. Their panic only grew when the first label fell onto one of the escapees for throwing a person out of their way. It wasn't long before black letters started raining form the sky, stitching themselves onto others.

"So that's how people get stuck on the island." A voice muttered aloofly as if that person was still sucked into watching the scene befall. If it was as easy as getting together to leave before the night ends, then almost nobody should be doomed to live the rest of their life here. Now it made sense. The ones who were in the best situation for leaving were people like them, the calm one who weren't trying to push their way through the crowds to escape. It didn't matter how long it took them to leave, as long as they don't get labelled, they should all be able to leave. "I wonder if the people who get stuck here are eaten alive."

Sanji spun on his heel, recognizing that morbid sense of humor anywhere. A loopy smile blossomed on his face. He was right! "ROBIN-CHWANN!" Sanji san, rushing towards the devil fruit user and quickly checking her for injuries. "Are you alright?" He could have sworn that he had saw Clause throw her out alongside Nami, Charlotte and Kyou.

Robin held up her wrist. She had been labelled: NAUGHTY. "Other than this, I'm perfectly fine. Isn't that right, Dr?." Robin gestured to her left where the dark doctor was scowling. He was the one who had saved her from hurling out, curtesy of his devil fruit ability. "Though it seems he's rather upset that he didn't manage to get his subordinate."

Sanji's smile dropped and he took a long drag from his cigarette. "You here for the present too." It wasn't a question as much as a confirmation statement. "You know our Captain wants it too."

"I heard." Law sighed. "Meat?" He grinned. It would only be a waste on Luffy.

"Is that a problem?" Luffy asked, his voice low as he stared up at his rival. He had heard what Sanji said. No one was going to take his meat away from him.

"You might want to think about getting a new label before challenging me first." Law poked at his inked forearm and Luffy's nostrils flared.

~~*~~Charlotte, Kyou, & Nami~~*~~

Groaning, one by one, the three women picked themselves out from their respective boxes. They had been thrown back into the outskirts of town where the buildings were made out of colorful gift-wrapped boxes.

"Is everyone okay?" Came Kyou's muffled voice as she tried to pull her and her heavy dress out of the box she had been thrown into.

"Yes. Did you guys hear that?" It was Nami this time. The that to which she was referring to was the large broadcast by Clause that seem to carry throughout the town.

"Mm," Kyou hummed, still struggling with getting out of the box. Her bottom seemed stuck. A hand appeared not to long after, offering her help. It was Charlotte's. Probably as per Sabo's orders. _She was my first._ Kyou jerked her face away in response, continuing to struggle with pulling her bottom out. It wasn't long before she felt arms slipping under her arms, pulling her out without much difficulties. "T-thanks…" She muttered after a bit of hesitation.

"You weigh more than you look." Charlotte stated over her thanks, causing the noble to once again glare at her. "You should probably get rid of some of those clothes. They'll only drag you down now that we're outside."

Before Kyou could ask her what did she mean, a gust of wind exploded out around her, sending her dress flapping loudly in the strong winds. "W-wha…?" Her eyes widened at the strange creature holding its ground against Charlotte. That strong wind was the aftershock of them clashing…? But neither one seemed to having any difficulties. "When…?" She gaped.

"You look rather familiar…" Charlotte voiced, her tone bone chilling cold. The attacker had the same bright red hair and sharp green eyes that she remembered seeing on someone else. Albeit, the person was a lot larger than this person and probably tied up in some closet or another. Still, the resemblance was uncanny. "You seem to have lost a lot of weight." There on the corners of her mouth was a faint residue of adhesive that Charlotte knew from experience to be from bandages. "The question now is how!" She grunted with a kick.

"Fast!" Nami gasped when the small person balanced herself on Charlotte's thigh to dodge the kick. The creature, Rien, returned a kick while on Charlotte's leg before darting off. "CHARLOTTE!"

"PROTECT KYOU!" Nami stopped, glancing back to the noble with the blown wide eyes then towards the girl struggling to get back onto her feet. "She's special to Sabo!"

Kyou blinked, the words ripping her from whatever frozen state she had been put into. Charlotte was protecting her not only for Sabo's orders? But why? Didn't Charlotte also carry feelings for Sabo? It makes more sense for her to try to separate the two as much as possible. That way she could get a chance to get Sabo again, just like they were before… just like before. Kyou gritted her teeth. Here she had been loyal to Sabo all those years even when she thought that he had died! And Sabo went off with some other girl! It wasn't like she was hoping or that Sabo had to stay loyal to her and only her during those period. It would be nice if he had though. Still… Kyou clenched her hands. It wasn't as if they were together before they met up. He was free to do whatever. _Whoever._

"Whapp's goinf Oons?" Charlotte cussed, trying to stand on both feet. It wasn't working according to plan though. Charlotte became deform. Her right thigh was huge compared to her left. Not only that, she felt like half of her face was about to fall off from the other half. It wasn't the kick, she was certain. It was a good kick, but her face shouldn't have swell that fast or that large to feel that way. Though she wasn't too sure after glancing at her strangely deformed leg. Her calf was still normal, same with her stomach, but her thigh… it was like someone had thought it would be fun to inflate her thigh and only her thigh. She looked like she was wearing some mad clown suit that had been blown up so she could float in the sky. Sadly, she wasn't wearing a suit.

"Let's go!" Nami grabbed Kyou's wrist, pulling her along as she ran past her. Nami could barely follow the attacker's movement much less Charlotte's which meant that they needed to get help fast.

"No one's going anywhere." A voice called from before them. Kyou glanced back over their shoulders towards the fallen huntress. Since when did the Rien finish Charlotte and get before them? "All **'NAUGUHTY'** people need to be punished." NAUGHTY? Since when had they been naughty?

"We're not bad people!" Kyou exasperated from behind Nami's extended arm. Nami had her blue pole held out before her, ready to defend them if need be.

The Rien clicked its tongue slowly as if scolding a child. "You've all been marked by Clause." The Rien gestured to the seven letters brandishing their skin like a tattoo. "You've been very naughty girls." The beast charged forward, colliding with Nami's clima-tact, and pushing her and Kyou back. "I'm here to punish the bad children."

"UWAHH!" Nami screamed as the beast lifted her up via her own weapon before easily tossing her to the side.

"NAMI!"

"Two down." Kyou took an uneasy step back as the monster took one forward. Its green eyes were locked onto her with a glint as if she was the most delicious thing in the world. "One more." It sneered, raising a hand. Kyou squeezed her eyes shut, unable to move. Unable to even draw her own sword to defend herself. She could have tired, but it would have been futile. She wouldn't even be able to lift it in time. Instead, the noble, settled for the impact.

But it never came.

"Punishment?" A chortle laugh coughed up from above Kyou. Peeling her brown eyes back, Kyou glanced up at her saviour. It was none other than Charlotte. A perfectly, healthy and normal looking Charlotte. "Can you stand?" After a quick nod, Kyou was placed back down, near where Nami had been thrown into. Surprisingly, she landed in another present box. "That barely counts as a tickle to the punishments Law deals."

"You're fine…?"

"Don't sound so depressed." Charlotte teased before frowning slightly as she remembered how she had returned to her basically normal state. The Rien was a devil fruit user. Charlotte wasn't sure what fruit, or power or even if the Rien was a user until she felt the second rush of warmth flushing across her skin upon impact. The first time was the warmth came was right before the bubbling of her skin when the beast had held itself on Charlotte's thigh. The second time was when she got knocked over with a kick to the face. "I'm not a hundred percent normal, but I'm not in pain either." It took her a while, but Charlotte was able to figure out what caused her body to suddenly become lumpy. Though she couldn't exactly say she appreciated the power or how limited to using it she was. If, she really wanted to use it.

"How did you get rid of the excess fat?" The Rien beast questioned, unable to keep the shock away.

"Hey, tell me, beast." Charlotte started, ignoring the way the term 'beast' seems to have set the Rien off. "Are you a female or a male?"

Gritting her teeth until it looked almost as if she was growling, the Rien leaped forward, no longer caring about the missing layers of fat on Charlotte's body. She can always just make more. "Female, of course!"

"Perfect." Charlotte grinned and the aura around Charlotte darkened.

The Rien leaned away quickly, no longer trusting the dangerous air promising nothing but evil. She was glad she had too when Charlotte's secret blade flipped out.

"Since we're all girls here…"

 _Riiiiip!_

"The stupid thing was restricting my movements." She started as if she couldn't believe what the tight dress was doing to her. As if the pencil skirt was the worst thing in the world and everyone's biggest problem. "I could barely move my legs in that outfit." She drew one leg out before her, deepening her stance now that she was able to fully get into her fighting pose. She had ripped the side of the dress from the bottom to her belly button, revealing the fair skin decorated with fading scars and her lace panties.

The female Rien glared in response, ignoring the way her hairs stood on end at the other girl's spirit. No matter how strong or scary her opponent was, she had to fulfill Clause's orders—she needs to punish the naughty. She pushed off the balls of her feet, her hands weaponless next to Charlotte's. It didn't matter; weapons always became useless rather quickly with her.

As soon as the Rien could get her hands around their wrists, fingers or any part of the hand, the weapon would soon fall out as their grip becomes strange and they lose all control they have over their overgrown limbs. Her devil fruit ability was a strange gift she had stumbled across one day. It was one that had caused her to be called names and made fun of, especially during the beginning when she couldn't fully control her powers. She became an outcast of her tribe for being different. Her devil fruit power allowed her to control the amount of fat within someone's body, thereby changing that person's appearance and ability to control themselves.

Also, if she could get enough hits in, then the person would become too large and crush themselves.

Yet, this bad seed seemed fine no matter how many times she'd slap her. It wasn't like her moves weren't landing. They were, she could hear the sound of her skin striking her against hers, yet there'll always be an echo and then the bubbling fat would disappear.

"Surprise?" Charlotte grinned in the midst of their cat fight. "I know your ability, which means I can do the same thing you can." She had copied her ability the moment the Rien girl's hand had pressed against her thigh. Each time Charlotte would get slapped, that area would start tingling and rumbling until the fat grew out from underneath. Most often than not, her balance and her abilities to do things would diminish greatly with the new fat position, but Charlotte always made do. She'd slap the fat down to either her chest or her bottom—areas where she was accustomed to being slightly more weighted—then continue on as if it never happened. "Though I would greatly appreciate it more if you could tell me how to actually get rid of the excess fat." There was a limit to how much she was willing to make her chest and butt grow. This was getting close to it. She was already on the cusk of what looked normal and what look freaky.

"You can mimic abilities." The Rien girl breathed, between pants. She glanced at her own lumpy body parts then at Charlotte's observing eyes. "I'm not going to show you." She announced, straightening her position. She gave a wink before quickly tapping the rest of her body until she looked the same as how Charlotte first saw her—the plump best friend who was balltied in a closet. Unlike Charlotte, the Rien beast was able to fight and move perfectly fine in both her plump and light form. Now, back to the plan.

"Ne," Charlotte muttered towards the girls behind her, her attention still focused on the incoming monster. "How stretchy are your clothes?"

"Enough. Why?" Kyou didn't even get a second of silence before her skin started bubbling wherever Charlotte had tapped. Brown eyes stared in horror at her growing skin, a mantra escaping her lips as she tried to deny reality. "N-no, no, no, no, no!"

Charlotte had passed the fat to her.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS!" Kyou screamed, tears streaming down her round face. Her once small, now large face wasn't the only thing that had changed. Every part of her had. Kyou had became a giant gumball, or a giant, doctor's glove full of air. She was a large circle of which five short and stubby limbs stuck out of.

The fight was over as soon as Charlotte lost all her excess weight and Nami woke up. Charlotte became a lot faster as soon as the fat left her, allowing her to turn the table with ease. It didn't help the Rien much that Charlotte was rather scary in battle. The battle looked more like a bullying with Charlotte being the bullyer. She was constantly chasing the smaller girl, her weapon drawn, while the Rien would quickly deflate herself just to get away from Charlotte's attacks. Then while the girl was too tired form her rapid changes, Nami had decided to electrocute the two.

"Shut up, I'm deflating you, aren't I?" Charlotte groaned. She had been tapping the giant ball for a while now as they walked. Or in Kyou's case…

"Can't you do this without rolling me around like some kind of toy!"

"This way is more fun." Nami held back a laugh at Charlotte's crude tease. "Besides, it's faster this way. Nami, you still have the Rien, right?" Charlotte had tied up their attack and was going to drag her back as a trading chip for all of them to be relabelled. Nami was in charge of pushing the present box with wheels they had stuffed the Rien into.

"Isn't there something we can call her besides 'the Rien'?" Kyou questioned, she was almost normal now. She was no longer being rolled, instead she could waddle on her two legs. "You have a name, don't you?"

"Che." The beast-human hybrid jerked her face away. She wasn't going to answer her. Why should she? Actually, why would the noble be the one to ask. Out of everyone here, she seemed the weakest. She couldn't even hold out in a fight with her.

" **I asked you a question.** " The pirates next to Kyou all paused for a millisecond at the sudden cold that sliced through the air. Even Charlotte, the girl who blindly walks into danger so many times that she was actually comparable to Luffy, had paused, her hand ghosting over Kyou's back, the hairs on her arm standing up straight. Even Charlotte had paused.

The Rien swallowed, her throat suddenly thick. She wasn't even looking at the noble, but she could feel those piercing dark eyes boring holes into her back. _Was this really the noble girl who seem to only give airy smiles_? The voice clearly matched what Rien remembered, but the tone… it was like her life was in Kyou's hands. The feeling similar to that of a blade being pressed against her throat, stretching the delicate skin there in a messed up version of Russian Roulette. But there was no blade. No weapon pressed against her throat. She wasn't even within arms reach of the noble, yet she couldn't help but feel the invisible knife pressing against her throat. The weight was undeniably real, even if the blade was no where to be seen.

"H-Ho…" She gaped, air rushing through her open mouth. Sometimes there'll be strange utterances, but never a coherent word. She wanted to answer but her tongue didn't feel right. Like it had been stung by a bee and was now just too bit to fit in her mouth, much less be used properly. The Rien was nervous! Nervous for her life… by a noble… through _words_ alone.

" **It's not polite to keep someone waiting."** Even if her words didn't sound harmful or strange or anything out of the ordinary. The warning there was clear. It hid well underneath the words, underneath the voice, sticking close to the original, closer than a shadow would.

"E-Elsca!" The Rien managed to squeak out and as soon as she did the noble smile and the immense pressure surrounding her disappeared instantly. There wasn't even a single trace left. Nothing to signal anything, nothing as proof. Only Elsca own disoriented and scared reaction. Their single exchange had left the Rien breathless and much more fatigue than their earlier battle. She didn't dare make a sound as she stared, wide-eyed at the people with the black 'NAUGHTY' tattoo.

Even though there was only five of them, their strength was beyond that of five men. The scarlet scarf wearing girl seemed to _enjoy_ their little battle; she never got serious. Actually, it was more like she was trying to _hold_ _back_. The navigator… she was able to command the weather to her bidding. The only one that Elsca thought to be normal was the noble. But even she carried within her a knife that was anything but normal.

Just who were these _monsters?_

"You guys do know that Clause can't change a label at will?" The group stopped to stare at their prisoner. Their eyes telling her to hurry up and elaborate. "He can only give them out. To change them, you'll have to be caught doing something nice for the label to change."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks suddenly and grabbed the box from Nami, pushing it towards the frozen pond next to them. "We're here." She declared after creating a large hole with her heels.

' _Here?' Weren't they taking her as hostage for negotiations?_ Elsca panicked before following her gaze out towards… the waters? "What are you planning on doing here? I thought we were going back to Clause's home."

"Well, we are, There's no point in you going since you're of no value." Charlotte explained sadistically. She tilted the box over, pulling Elsca out. Her hand swelled instantly as if she had touched poison ivy, but she didn't care. She could always tap it out later. Dragging the struggling Eliva over her head, Charlotte panted. "One last chance to give us good information or I'll throw you into the waters."

"Y-you wouldn't..." Rien shot back, deftly at first, but with ever waking moment, she was less and less certain. The tip point of all hope lost was when Charlotte smirk sadistically in response.

Heaving, Charlotte lifted the poor Rien up over her head, ignoring her constant struggles to escape. It was pointless. Unless, Elsca wanted to escape out into the waters. Then, she'll _gladly_ help. "Do you know what happens when a devil fruit user goes under water?" She smiled innocently before tossing her over the water's edge.

"She's going to drown in there!" Nami shouted as she and Kyou ran to either side of Charlotte. Kyou was the first to move though, dropping layers of clothes after layer, ready to hurl herself in. She would have too if it hadn't been for Charlotte's arm getting in her way.

"She's fine. Annoying, but fine." Charlotte sighed as she stared unamused at her slender fingers. Maybe it'll get quieter if she throws someone else in. Sadly, she only had one roll of bandages. Elsca was tied to the end of it.

"YOU SAID YOU WANT TO HELP. HOW IS KILLING SOMOENE HELPING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!" Kyou screamed, tears overflowing at the corners of her eyes. To think that Sabo had something with someone as cruel as this… Kyou shoved the thought away. She needed to save Elsca first! Without Elsca they would be completely lost with no idea what to do. Managing to break free form Charlotte's arms, Kyou ripped off the last piece of attire, ready to jump into the waters when the water shot up to meet her instead.

It was Elsca.

She had swum up to the surface.

"Whoever said I was killing anyone." Charlotte huffed, squatting down to stare at the soaking wet person. The disguise was weary off, but it was clear that who they had wasn't Elsca.

"But… that's no way…CLAUSE?" It was Clause who was sitting across from them, dripping wet. Unlike before though, he wasn't as big or large. He was rather small. "HOW?"

"I don't know, but sometime from our fight to now, our attacker had swapped out with 'Elsca;" Charlotte explained, crossing her arms. Her informant was right. Water does wash away Clause's magic.

"Ho, ho, aren't you a smart one." Clause started, not even bothering to try to salvage the situation. "Tell me, girl, how did you know?

"Your speech pattern changed." Charlotte started easily, shocking the others at how observant she had been. "Also, when I grabbed you the second time, I didn't feel the same fire under my skin that tells me who's a devil fruit user and who isn't. Also, Elsca is just Clause rearranged." Her hand had grown, but it was probably just an illusion done by Clause. "Now change this." She demanded, pointing to the tattoo on her thigh.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I can't. You have to do something good like this lady over here to get a change. Isn't that right, Lady Kyouko?" Clause gestured to the noble, pointing towards the revealed collarbone now that the oversized scarf was no longer there. The seven letters that once stood there had been replaced by four new ones. She had been relabelled nice. "Your selfishness to rescue Elsca despite what had happen was truly remarkable." He smiled while the girl flushed, clearly not used to such praise. "What would you like?"

 _Eh?_

"You're the first 'NICE' child to be in the same place as me and as the rules dictate that makes you're the winner who can get their wish granted. What would you like?"

Kyou's eyes bugged at the statement and her mind was filled with so many possibilities. So many things that she could ask for. She could be selfless like usually and wish for something beneficial to everyone or she could be selfless. There was to be no judgement of any kind. It was a wish of course. A private one. Yet despite all the noise in her mind, Kyou couldn't help but smile gently at the offer, she already had a mind made up. The noise was merely just white noise, background things that didn't bother her so much that she couldn't even hear each one distinctively. "Thank you, but I must decline." She smiled. "There isn't anything that I want to wish for right now, so please save it for the next person instead." Kyou was already content with her life. There was nothing she needed more of and messing with other people's lives wasn't her thing. She didn't have the right to tell anyone how to live their life.

"Are you sure?" Kyou nodded and Clause smiled gently back, his eyes wrinkling in the corners.

"You're a strange woman." He complimented and Kyou feign ignorance. "Can I treat you to a cup of tea? I would like to converse with you more."

Kyou pondered on it for a moment. She _was_ here to build a connection between Povelia and Cielo Dolina. "I would be honoured if you do." She smiled back, accepting his outstretched hand.

Charlotte's eyes widened as the air around them sparkled. "WAIT!" She yelled, jumping forward to grab at the noble, but it was too late. The two had vanished. "Shit!"

"Kyou got kidnapped by Clause!" Nami screamed, gripping at her head worriedly. Clause had appeared out of nowhere and taken one of them away. "What kind of messed up Christmas is this?" Since when did the nice children get kidnapped by some jolly guy dressed in red.

"Christmas?" Charlotte repeated, a brow raised.

"Eh? You don't know what Christmas is? Seriously?! Christmas is the time of year where good little girls and boys gets visited by a jolly man dressed in red in the middle of the night and given presents for being good. Naughty children are given coal instead."

"That's sound creepy." Charlotte stated instantly, her face deadly serious for some reason. A shiver went around down her spine. "Perverted man in red."

"That's not really the point of Christmas…" Nami smiled weakly.

"We need to go save Kyou!" Charlotte declared, looking up at the giant castle shaped present box. "But first…" Charlotte turned towards Nami, her tone stone cold. "I'm cannot let you go any further." She continued when Nami gave her a confused stare. "Your captain and my captain wants that present and there's only one." She explained easily. She almost seemed like she wasn't threatening anyone with her tone of voice or the carefree look on her face, but the blade spinning around her fingers proved otherwise. "I would like it if you sit this one out." She smiled then disappeared.

"NAMI, BEHIND YOU!" A deep voice called and the navigator quickly leaped forward, turning back, shock. The hunter was behind her. She couldn't even follow. "Are you alright?" The voice questioned, now stopping before the fallen navigator, two blades drawn. "I thought we were all on the same side."

"Hard to be when our captains want the same thing." Charlotte stated, her eyes not revealing her shock, if she had any. Instead she cocked her head, looking apathetic at the swordsman. How many it years has it been since the two of them faced each other like this? It was back when they were both still hunters, wasn't it? "Did you get lost, Pirate Hunter?"

"… no, of course not. I meant to come here."

"WHY DID YOU EVEN GO ANYWHERE? You were at the castle!" Nami howled. Oh, well it didn't matter. It was good timing that Zoro had showed up when he did. There was no way Nami could face off with Charlotte and win. But with Zoro… "Attack Charlotte! She's trying to kill me."

"Correction: I was just going to knock you out. You can't get Luffy his present if you're asleep."

Zoro only scowled at that. He doesn't take kindly to anyone harming his nakamas. Zoro lowered his stance and Charlotte did the same. Charlotte charged first.

~~*~~Sabo~~*~~

From what Sabo could already tell about the place, it was that there were only two kinds of races on this island. Clause, who was by himself in his own class, and the Riens, who were small people with sharped ears dressed like a red Christmas tree who ran around building things and helping Clause. The conditions of which these helpers were kept in was what worried Sabo.

Yet strangely enough, they seemed rather happy working with Clause. None of them appeared to be mistreated. It was as if they were all working together. It was a good thing, a happy thing whenever Sabo found a place to be without trouble. Or at least that was what he thought of the place until the game was announced.

He wasn't there when everything happened, but he had heard the message through the broadcast system that lined the whole town. The sounds weren't the only thing that was wired throughout the city.

Sabo had stumbled across a surveillance room and within it was several monitors of different spots throughout the city. The one in particular that caught his attention was the by a small pond. There stood three women, all of whom he recognized immediately, and someone else. That person was dripping wet.

 _Why are they outside?_ Sabo pondered staring at the scene. It looks like something was going on, but he couldn't hear what. The cameras outside didn't have a mic it seems. His hand stopped stroking his chin when he noticed the black letterings marked on their skin. They had been labelled! Hopefully, they were good labels. Sabo tilted his head, trying to read the words printed on the three and the color drained from his face as he read each one. Both Nami and Charlotte had been marked 'NAUGHTY'. He swallowed thickly, he hoped that at least Kyou wasn't. He let out a loud sigh, dropping his head and leaning on his hands pressed against the counter.

Kyou was marked 'NICE'.

Lifting his head, he gave the girl a content smile only to have his eyes budge out the next moment. "KYOU!" He cried, hands gripping at the corners of the screen. His eyes staring at the spot where Kyou used to be. Kyou had been kidnapped by Clause.

Quickly his eyes darted across the other screens, trying to catch any sight of the man or his girl anywhere on any of the other screens. Wait, if Clause wasn't outside anymore… _Shit!_ Clause had just vanished away from screen, meaning that he'll be back in a matter of seconds.

"What is Lovell's knight doing sneaky around?" A joyful voice called from behind. The voice wasn't so joyful after Sabo turned around. "You've been _naughty."_

"Gwah!" Sabo stumbled back hitting against the countertop. The same seven letters that marked Charlotte and Nami were now embedded into him across his chest. Before Clause could throw him out though, Sabo dodged to the side, grabbing the large man from behind. "Where did you take Kyou?!" He demanded, his grip turning black and his claws digging into flesh.

"I don't talk to naughty children." He chuckled his Santa-esque laugh. The fact that Sabo's hand had been borrowed into his stomach didn't seem to deter his laugh at all. He sounded perfectly fine as if the attack didn't hurt him. Which in a sense was true for the next moment Clause wasn't even though, he was gone. "DAMN IT!" Sabo cussed. He felt like Charlotte; a second late as well.

Sabo glanced down at his chest, peeling back the fabric slightly, a small grin crawling onto his face. He strolled back over to the counter, touching the seven black letters that had burned its way there. His chest was free from any black ink. He smirked, tracking the letters lightly. Being a logia user had its perks.

 _Seven black letters shot towards Sabo's chest, ready to mark him. "Gwah!" Sabo faked, clenching his clothes shut over his chest as he stumbled backwards, hiding the flames that were licking through his chest as he phased his body out. The letters stitched themselves onto the machine behind him._

His smile dropped when the building started shaking around him. _Kyou!_ He ran out of the surveillance room, running closer towards the cause of the shaking. "Ky—Luffy?" Sabo's worried became second thought as he spotted his straw-hat-wearing idiot of a brother flying across the room. Wait, flying? His eyes darkened and the elder brother took dangerously paced steps forward, between Luffy and his attacker. His fingers cracked dangerously as he glared out at the opponent. "What do you think you're doing, _doctor_?"

"S-Sabo?" Luffy slurred though his fatigue was instantaneously gone when he spotted his brother. "SABO!" He jumped, arms stretching around the pseudo knight, pulling him into a big hug. "Did you know that Kyou is here too?" He laughed.

"I know, I came with her." Sabo said shortly. His eyes never leaving the sadistic doctor standing easily from the other side of the room.

"Move." Law commanded. "I don't have a fight to pick with you."

"You picked one when you attacked my younger brother." Law's eyes widened slightly before settling into a frown. Why was it that all the people Charlotte knew were troublesome? First a Shichibukai, now the revolutionary's strongest members and the Straw Hats. Who's next? A marine admiral? God, why couldn't the girl know anyone normal? "Don't you have more important things than to fight with my brother? Charlotte's been labelled 'NAUGHTY'."

"She can handle herself." Law shrugged.

"You know she's already met Clause up again." Sabo smirked at the surprise in his face. Though that look disappeared when Law spoke. He was expecting a different kind of reaction.

"Hopefully, she'll remember that I need him alive."

"You hold her abilities to high degree."

"Don't you? You've met her before."

He smirked. "How can I forget?" Law scowled.

"Who are you talking about?" Luffy questioned, peering over Sabo's shoulders by stretching his neck across, scaring his brother. "Oi, Torao-guy! Return my nakamas to normal!" Luffy snapped, ignoring his brother's shouts for not scaring him.

"Only if you keep them under control!" Law growled. The group had attacked him first when they realized that Law wanted the present as well.

"But I want my meat." Luffy huffed.

"Luffy, aren't you forgetting about Zoro?" Robin kindly reminded. Law had used his abilities to swap the charging swordsman out somewhere with a pile of snow.

"ZOROOOOOOO!" Luffy shouted, slinging himself to the pile's side. "Robin, what do I do, he's melting!" The kid lifted up the dripping pile of snow.

"That's a pile of snow! Marimo is running outside!" Sanji shouted, smacking their captain's face into the snow.

"AHHHH I KILLED ZORO!" Luffy panicked. He shoved the pile of snow towards Law. "Save him, Torao-guy." Law only stared at the scene, unsure what to say. "Chopper, Torao-guy can't save Zoro! You do it!"

"I apologize for my brother's antics." Sabo sighed, patting the frozen Law on his shoulders. "Please…" Sabo's cheeks puffed. "Help save his right ha—hahahaa!" He couldn't keep being serious about it. It was too hard. Ah, wait! He was here to find Kyou. "Oi, Luffy. Did you see Clause come by here?"

"Clause? No, why?"

"He has Kyou!" Was all he said before he left the room.

"Such a dedicated boyfriend." Robin giggled while Sanji stiffened next to her. Instantly the male was pampering the black-hair maiden again.

"Oh, and Zoro's fighting with Charlotte!" Sabo shouted back. Then he was gone.

"Zoro's alive?!" Luffy shouted before releasing a sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't you be going to look for Kyou too?" Law questioned, pointing towards the direction where Sabo went off too. "They three seemed to have a close relationship."

The younger brother fell silent for a moment. "No," He smiled, shaking his head softly. "Sabo got it." Pulling himself up from the ground, Luffy turned to face the other pirate captain. "Let's go stop them. Shishishi."

"What about out fight? Law smirked smugly. "You giving up on the present?"

"No, shishishi. We're getting meat. It'll be a party together!"

"Y-you can't just decide that…" Law trailed when the other male didn't bother listening to him, instead he was making his way towards the hole he had entered from.

"There's no point. Just go with it. He's too stubborn to budge." Usopp advised, waving a hand across his face. The action stopped when his eyes budged and his face became green. "NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" He screamed, ready to run, but a rubber hand shot out to grab him. The hand continued, swinging around until it slammed into Law too, taking him with them.

"What are doing, Mugiwara-ya? Unhand me!" Law ordered. He didn't need to read the other faces to know that whatever was going on was going to be a bad idea. What kind of move involved holding everyone together via his legs? His question was answered when Luffy grabbed the sides of the hole he made earlier and sling shot them all out.

"Do you see them?" Luffy shouted.

A large tower box crumbled not too far from the left of them, answering Luffy's question.

"Hold on." He grinned, shooting an arm forward to change course.

~~*~~Charlotte, Nami and Zoro~~*~~

Charlotte huffed, sliding against the ground. A shriek fell from her when he felt her balance break and she was sent onto her bottom. Glancing down, Charlotte cussed. Her heel broke. That quickly became the least of her worries when the world around her darkened. Zoro loomed over her, his eyes glistening darkly, swords held out next to him.

"WATCH OUT!" Nami shouted, her eyes wide at the incoming blob of… _people?_ Her warning went to waste as neither of the two combatants managed to detangle before the incoming group smashed into them.

"What in the world were you thinking, Straw Hat-ya?" Law hissed, grabbing his head as he detangled himself from the pile of green-faced and groaning people

"Shishishi, it's faster this way. See we even landed at the right place. Hi Nami!"

"YOU IDIOT!" She shouted back almost immediately. "Why are you here? The gold is with Clause in the palace!"

"We came here to stop the fight." Luffy answered before his jaw dropped and he frowned at his navigator. "We're getting meat not gold!"

"Your first step would be to change all your naughty labels to nice ones." Law stated, shocking the two as they stared at their own branding. Well, in Nami's case it was more like dread at looking at their stupid captain with the mark across his arm like a band.

"Why do you have one…?" Nami groaned, rubbing her face with her palm. She was tired of all this yelling.

"Where is Miss Charlotte and Zoro-ya?" They were here for a purpose after all. He followed the woman's outstretched hand, turning. Law's body stiffened and his hand clenched tighter at the sight of those two. His eyes darkened considerably. But, despite all of it, he made a steady and slow place towards the two compromising and lip-locked hunters.

Charlotte's eyes were flushed wide, face a shade deeper than her scarf's. This was the last position she had expected to be in with her opponent. Zoro no less. Earlier when everyone had crashed into Zoro, he was pushed, falling forward. Fortunately, the male didn't face-plant into the snowy ground. Instead, he was caught by a pair of soft lips. His hands fell on her wrists, pinning them into the snow and keeping them immobile, while their weapons lay strewn across the snow, a few feet away. Zoro's strong legs kept her hips down, trapping her legs together underneath his. Their lack of breath from their battle, and Charlotte's more than tattered clothes didn't help with correcting the clear misunderstanding between the two.

"Mmmfh!" Charlotte muttered into the kiss, her eyes becoming hazed and wet. Her head was spinning. She could barely register the fact that there were other people here with them. She needed air. "Mmm!" She tried again, squirming slightly. The only great thing that that had did was change their angle, unintentionally making their kiss deeper. _Ha…_ Charlotte gasped mentally, her eyes slowly falling halfway close. _Air…_

"How long are you guys going to stay like that?" Charlotte's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and the weight of those words. Her eyes instantly locked with the dark doctor and she became ice cold under Zoro.

"Zoro don't eat Lotte's face!" Luffy added and that seem to work for the swordman pulled his face back, shouting back at his captain for making stupid remarks.

"C-captain Law…" Charlotte breathed and Law felt his heart jerk at the way she said his name. Her voice was quiet and needy, so wanton that it urged him, but the fact that she had been reduced to that state from someone else's doing had him clenching his jaw. He hated the effect the woman had on him, especially the way she seems to be so close with others but him. "L-Law…" He cursed, she sounded _so_ needy. Her gazed over eyes and her slightly parted lips weren't helping. He could see the small cloud of every shallow breath she took. _Shallow?_ His eyes darted down, noticing at her arms weakly trying to push at Zoro.

"You're crushing the air out of her." Despite all the inner turmoil of his emotions or the near death his partner was in, he still managed to sound completely apathetic.

Air rushed into Charlotte's system as soon as the weight been lifted. Slowly, she rolled over, gasping for air as she kept herself upright on her knees and forearms.

"Breath slowly." Law ordered when the girl started hacking. She didn't even bother to give him a glare, for once listening to him. Her breathing evened out not much later.

"Did you… get the… present?" Charlotte questioned between pants. Law wouldn't go through the trouble of getting her unless he was done his own things. She watched his body language, immediately understanding the way his polished shoes had turned way from her. "Don't tell me you've been labelled too."

"Of course not, I'm not stupid enough to get label naughty." Charlotte grimaced at the insult. Her hand went to cover the letters running up her thigh. "Luffy shot me here."

 _Shot?_ Charlotte ponder, wondering if she should ask, but she decided against it. She rather not know. Especially if it was something insane like anything the kid does. "You're in the lead, Law. Everyone on the Straw Hat's crew has a 'NAUGHTY' label. Go grab a 'NICE' one and get to Clause. We still have half an hour left before the night ends."

"ONLY HALF AN HOUR?!" Someone behind them panicked. It was probably Nami.

"What about your promise to the knight-ya?" Law questioned, slightly ticked as the nice embrace the two shared and the fact that Charlotte had picked the knight over him.

"I fulfilled it. She should be back with Sabo soon enough." She smiled, innocently. Sure the mission wasn't exactly what Charlotte felt was right and if she was to meet him again, she'd probably offer her assistance yet again—there was no way she could truly repay him for what he has allowed her: a life with adventures, freedom, home, friends, and Law. But her help for today had ended. She had called into the blond knight not too long ago, detailing to him where Clause was. For some unknown reason, Charlotte was the only one capable of accurately pinpointing where the large vanishing man was. She said that she was returning Kyou to him via Clause. She couldn't do it, she had other business she needed to fulfill.

Law took a gander at Charlotte, taking in her battered state and the large black letters decorating her thigh. She had even broken a heel. He sighed. She went through a lot of trouble just for him. He was mistaken when he said he didn't like how easily persuaded into other tasks she was in. She had decided for a quick fix of her other promised job to complete his. Captain's order took priority in her list for once. No, not for once. But this was the first time he had realized it to be. What was more was that she never expected him to realize, didn't expect him to show his gratitude or even mutter a half-hearted thanks for all her effort. It was like she knew he would never say it and that didn't bother her, she'll probably brush it off, saying something along the lines of 'I don't know what you're talking about, I was doing my own thing and it just happens to align.'

"What are you staring at, Pervert?" She pouted.

"What happened to your outfit." Charlotte tensed at the real message behind that phrase: _I told you not to ruin the nurse outfit._

"I can't fight in this…" Charlotte muttered scornfully, pulling on the fabric again to try to cover herself up.

Law sighed. "That was the point."

Charlotte bit her lip. She knew that.

The huntress lifted her face when something light fell on her shoulders. It was Law's lab coat. She smiled softy. Even Law had his gentle sides sometimes too.

"Button it up. You complain about how cold it is and then you go ripping up your outfit even more." First pantless, then almost streaking in her underwear in the snowy island. It was like she was asking to be sick.

Charlotte glared at the doctor's back, hoping to burn holes into his back. The was nothing gentlemanly about this sadistic asshole. He—She stopped her mental rant, her arms crossing over her chest to grab at the edge of the large lab coat, pulling on it wrap around herself more. It as warm. She snuggled to the jacket, inhaling happily. It smells like Law too.

"I said to button it up." Charlotte jumped, pulling her face away from the fabric, pretending as if she hadn't just relished in the smell of her captain. "Don't break it." He sighed when the girl only did the opposite, but he was surprised to see that she only defied him for a moment, slipping her arms through the sleeves and buttoning the large thing up shortly after.

"This isn't the way towards the palace." Charlotte realized after a moment. This was actually the wrong direction of it.

"You require medical attention." Law announced without missing a beat. He paused to glance back at the without missing a beat. "It's fine. I only wanted to research on Clause and how he's still alive. I doubt he would let me operate on him, even if it was through his own game." He added when he noticed the girl's subtle guilty aura. There wasn't time left for them to make it in time anyway. Right now, they'd need to focus on getting Charlotte's label swapped to a 'NICE' one so they could leave the place before it closes in on them. Thirty minutes wasn't a lot of time to do both. It would probably take them the whole entire time to get Charlotte's label swapped and leave before the island swallows them up.

"WE NEED A MIRACLE TO GET OUT IN TIME!" Nami continued behind them. She was joined in by Usopp and Choppy who were both equally scared about being stuck on the island for the rest of their lives. Luffy on the other hand didn't seem to care that much as he just laughed at his crewmates depressed states.

 _A miracle indeed._ Law agreed. He knew Charlotte's tendencies to get into trouble. The fact that she just did something that rebranded her 'NAUGHTY' on the same place again wasn't' reassuring.

~~*~~Kyou~~*~~

"That was a nice drink." Kyouko smiled lightly. Her work here was done. She placed the cup down, slowly moving around the room to stare at the multitude of people filling the once vacant town. Each of them branded with seven black letters on their body. Kyou had been the only one to get a 'NICE' label even now. And there was only thirty minutes left before the night was up. She frowned slightly. She hadn't spotted Sabo yet either. "Xmasalias reminds me of Christmas back at Povelia." She told and the large man only glanced at her oddly. "The game's almost over."

"You should take your leave if you wish to leave before the island closes down." Clause advised, holding his large wooden barrel of a cup up into the air. He was direction it towards one of the exits on the walls. "The hole your little friend made isn't going to keep work as an exit after the night ends if you were going to use that as a getaway plan."

"The wall has repaired itself." Kyou noted. "That's the mechanism that keeps people stuck here for a lifetime, isn't it?

"It's a great wall, isn't it?"

"So it would seem."

"Are you not going to leave first? Your knight seems like he would rather you leave with him." He gestured to the shadows where Sabo was hiding. The knight sighed before stepping out form the shade. There was no point in hiding if he was already caught. "The little cheat managed to evade the 'NAUGHTY' label. The two of you can exit freely." Sabo only sent Clause a warning glare as he strolled across the room to take his spot next to Kyou.

"There's a lot of people labelled 'NAUGHTY'."

Clause nodded, taking another large drink of his eggnog. "It happens every generation. You were actually the third person in all my years to get a 'NICE' label. You're the only one who didn't take up the offer of a wish to grant you anything you want."

"Actually," Kyou admit, turning away from the large window. When she locked eyes with Clause, the man whistled, enjoying the fire in her eyes. "I may take you up on that offer if it still stands."

"It does." He grinned back, leaning on his knees. His grog resting on the large glass table. The reason why no one has ever escaped from this island was because, everyone had sinned in their life in one way, shape, or formed. If you were to sin, you couldn't be 'NICE'. And of all the sins that people could commit, greed was the most common one. Especially for a noble. As soon as she wishes for something for herself, she'll commit the sin known as greed and be relabelled 'NAUGHT'Y again. She wouldn't be able to leave. "What can I get for you, My Dear?"

"I would like for everyone here on this island tonight to be able to leave."

Claus's grin dropped. "You're telling me to destroy the wall so you can leave at your leisure!" He tried. Unless the wish was made in someway for her own personal gain, she wouldn't be relabelled.

Kyou shook her head. "No, like you said. I'm allowed to leave already. I want _everyone else_ to be able to return to their homes as well." She wasn't discriminating anyone. "My wish is for them."

Clause's last hope of ray vanished and he stared at the noble enjoying her knight's company. The two had started talking, waiting expectantly for him to do his job. As if! "That cannot be done. Choose something else. The wall is indestructible." Clause lied, his voice booming as he stood to his full height. He glared at the woman being shielded by her knight. She couldn't make a wish and break his streak if she was gone. He reached for her, ignoring Sabo's attacks. He should have learned from last time that they had no effect on him. They only annoyed him more.

"SABOO!" Kyou screamed when the man was flicked away. She shut her eyes at the large incoming hand, reaching to grab her.

But it never did.

 **Thud.**

Kyou peeled her eyes back, surprised to see the large man fallen onto his back. When... what… Oh… She sighed, watching the familiar black letters flying through the sky and building to land on the giant man. Clause had been labelled 'NAUGHTY'. "You might want to rethink about fulfilling your duty and granting me my present. I am a nice girl and I wouldn't want you to be stuck here for ever either."

"Fine, fine." The man croaked as he pulled himself back to his feet. The word still smoking off his arm. "Everyone here can leave at their will." He grumbled before vanishing to do his magic and take down the ultimate defense-offense wall.

"Sabo!" Kyou called, immediately running to his side as soon as Clause disappeared. The stronger priority of watching the large man for any cheat moves were no longer there. "Are you alright?" She helped him up, her hand pressed against his chest. "We should get you check out by Dr. Trafalgar." She turned towards the window, ready to look for the hunter she'd knew would be with him. She didn't want Sabo to be with Charlotte again but it was for Sabo's sake, so she was going to swallow up her jealousy and deal with it. Sabo's health was more important than some could be past relationship that the two potentially could have held in the past.

"I'm fine." Sabo reassured, tugging on her wrist when she pulled away. She fell between his legs, into his chest. "There's no rush." Sabo cooed, his arms wrapping around her small waist, pulling her closer when she was about to object. "Tell me, is this closer to that of a Povelia's Christmas?" He nuzzled to her neck. "Tell me what was Povelia's rule about mistletoes." He hummed when Kyou gave an airy confused gasp of his name. "You said Xmasalias was like Povelia's Christmas." He helped. "I want to know more about Christmas."

"Mistletoes?" She gasped when Sabo hummed again. She could feel the vibrations dancing across her skin. "In Povelia, if two people are found under a mistletoe, those two people cannot leave that spot until they kiss. It is considered rude and a breaking of the festival mood if the two was to leave the area without kissing."

"Oh," Sabo hummed as if surprised by the new information. He smirked against her silky skin. "Then how many kisses do you fathom we have to do before we can move?" He lifted one hand off her hips to point at the hanging plant above them. Unlike Povelia where mistletoes were strategically placed like an Easter Egg, hard to find, Cielo Dolina used them more as a decorative add-on. The perimeter of the room had been lined with the small red plant with random spots of clusters hanging every eighth mistletoe away from each other like a giant grape. They just so happen to be under one of those overhanging grapes-like bundle of mistletoes.

Kyou flushed as she glanced up. How many was in that pile? She didn't get enough thoughts through after that. Sabo had been devious when he pointed up. Kyou had opened up her neck and collar to the man when she looked up. Unintentionally of course, but that didn't matter. Sabo knew that it would be like this when he asked the question. He didn't even wait for a reply before he started nibbling on her exposed neck, littering kisses all over the smooth skin there.

~~*~~Heart & Straw Hat Pirates~~*~~

"It's cold…" Charlotte breathed, watching the small cloud appeared whenever she commands it to. Or whenever she makes a 'haa' sound with her mouth wide open. Even though it wasn't much, Charlotte had to admit that it was truly fascinating and it made her feel like she was God: almighty and powerful. Though it wasn't much.

After the wall came down, Luffy decided that it was a great reason to celebrate and a feast began not long after. Law couldn't even deny it in time before everything became chaotic. Luffy had followed them to their sub, announcing his great idea to the overly worried Heart Pirates who were nearing the worst when neither Charlotte or their Captain had returned before the deadline. The Heart Pirates were so happy to see that their Captain and Charlotte that they agreed to Luffy's plan to party immediately without their Captain's orders. Or that was their excuse. In reality, they just wanted to party. It had been a long time since they lasted had an all out party.

So there the Heart Pirates were, drinking merrily with the Straw Hats. All of them except for a certain cold-hating hunter. Strangely enough, she went out into the cold, on the deck, in her usual position, leaning against the rails, facing the waterside. The only difference as her attention wasn't stolen by the sea. She was completely mesmerized by something that could only happen in the cold: her breath cloud.

"Miss Charlotte."

"Hmm?"

"Do that one more time."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why…?" She wouldn't mind doing it. The small cloud would fascinate her to no end, but now that Law had told her to do it, she wasn't so sure anymore. He could be tricking her or something. She could never tell what his end game was.

"Just do as I say."

"Okay, but I'm watching you…" She pointed two fingers at her own eyes before flickering her wrist to point the same fingers at Law. Dropping her hand, Charlotte's mouth formed another 'O'. "Haa—mmph?!" Her eye shoot wide open and she stumbled back in shock.

The movements didn't make Law falter in any way as he just took another step forward and another until he had her pinned against the sub. His lips pressed against hers, caressing and commanding them to his will.

"Haa…" Law breathed, a small breath of fog coming up in between them. He enjoyed the slightly dazed eyes and flushed face, taking a moment to savour the look and the erratic rise of her chest. He leaned in closer, pleasantly taking note at the way her body twitched and her breath because caught in her throat form the simple action. He placed his tattooed hand on her tattooed thigh, caressing the label there. "You've been a _naughty_ girl, Charlotte." His hand dipped under her skirt, teasing the skin there, leaving heat in its wake. "Naughty people need to be punished." The small fogs that would slip past her slightly parted lips only emphasized Charlotte's silent pants and reactions for Law's ministrations. He pressed another open mouth kiss against those tempting lips, He drew back until he no longer had her pinned, grinning mischievously this time. "I just ate your little cloud."

Charlotte blinked, her blush fading quickly. "Hey, give it back!" She shouted, but Law was already strolling back towards the door. He paused at the threshold, glancing back with a smug smirk on his face.

"Come and take it." Charlotte's face flushed at the huskier voice. Law only chuckled at her expression. That was better. He much rather see Charlotte in such flustered states because of him rather than others.

With Law out of sight, Charlotte slumped back against the wall she had been leaning against. Slowly drawing her scarf up higher, the small fog now appearing far closer to her face then before. She knew Law had been upset about her accidental kiss with Zoro, but they both knew that it was an accidentally mishap. Still, she wasn't expecting something like this as retaliation. To think that bastard used something like this as a punishment.. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't as if she had control over the situation. This was just cruel. She wasn't ready for that… that kiss. Her face flushed deeper as she remembered their little kiss.

"Miss Charlotte." Law called, he frowned when she didn't respond. Law didn't like to be kept waiting. "Room. Tact." He pointed a finger up and a snowball flew straight into her face.

Swiping the snow off her face, Charlotte hissed at the doctor slightly, her embarrassment completely forgotten, replaced by a blind annoyance. "What the hell was that for?"

"Come inside, it's cold outside."

"No," There Law goes trying to be nice for once and she outright defies him.

"You'll get sick." Attempt number two. The normal route without any nice pampering.

"No." She stuck out her tongue at him, turning back to face the sea. She didn't care if she was cold or should be resting her multitudes of injuries. She was laced with frostbites. It was his fault that she was injured like this and if she was stuck to deal with them, then Law was stuck to deal with any problems that come up from having them.

"Do you not wish to eat dinner."

"Go ahead. That threat no longer holds any weight on me." Her eyes glinted evilly and at Law's confusion, she made a slow walk towards Sanji, who had just entered the deck carrying a tray of food. He was probably meaning to give it to her. She rested her arm on his shoulder. "They promised me food in place of you." When Lufffy had found out that Law punishes Charlotte via removing her dinners, he and the rest of the Straw Hats became shocked. Apparently a meal was one of the most important things to them. Luffy was talking about he wouldn't be able to do anything if he had lost a meal; he was very surprised at her resilience. It was unneeded though. If Charlotte was to ever lose a meal again, she could just eat over at Straw Hat's.

Of course Law wasn't happy about that. He wasn't happy with any kind of poaching of his teammates. Baiting them with a definite no-no.

"What would you like Charlotte-chwan?" He purred, sniffing at her hair.

Charlotte locked eyes with Law, not even wincing at the coldness behind that blank stare. She matched it with her own equally strong drive. She was challenging him again. Telling him to try to beat them and win her back. "Bread."

~~*~~Extended Ending~~*~~

"S-Sabo!" Charlotte stammered, immediately putting herself at attention. A faint pink hue adjourning her face. She hadn't meant or him to see her so. She didn't want the man to save her to think she was some slob. He had seen her at her worst already, she had to change that first impression.

"Relax, Charlotte." He chuckled heartily, coming to stand next to her. He glanced out next to the raging bonfire. "You sure that this is fine?" He started, eyes glued onto his foolish little brother. He was dancing with chopsticks stuck into his mouth and nose. He wasn't the only one it seems. Two others from the Heart Pirates were joining them. All of them seem cheerful as the danced around the large bonfire.

"Hm?" Charlotte hummed, not entirely sure what he meant. Does he mean her stay with Law? Did he know about the heart deal somehow? She sighed, hand clutching over the hidden hole. Even now he was caring and nice, always there, ready to offer his help when need be.

"Wouldn't you captain be upset that they're a fire right on his deck?" The bonfire wasn't situated on the ground or near the harbor. It sat on the main deck of the Heart Pirate's submarine. Right in the middle of their spot wooden deck.

"Who knows..." Charlotte laughed awkwardly. The answer was probably no. But Law hadn't gone around to yelling at people to fix it. Then again, Law had left the party a while back, complaining about the noise. Though, Charlotte doubt he'd be gone for long. Law, despite his stoic nature, does party. The question was whether or not he wanted to afterward he sees what's going on his deck. Luffy would probably laugh it off and say it's nothing. Charlotte took a sip of her grog. Maybe she should learn a trick or two about messing with Law from the kid. He never seem to get punished from Law. More like, he didn't understand anything that Law was trying to tell him. "Someone fell into one of the crates and left the remains on the deck, then they manage to set it on fire somehow in their drunk state. It turned into full scale bonfire from then on." She took another sip, turning around to give the blond knight a large smile. "He probably be pissed though."

Charlotte laughed alongside the revolutionary. He really was a fine specimen. The man that rescued her. Changed her life around. She really did owe it all the man. She watched as the light reflected off her features and she frowned slightly at the nasty scar covering his left eye. She wondered how it got there. Was it perhaps during one of his missions? Or was it there before? A childhood accident? It was there for as long as Charlotte could remember.

"Is something the matter?" Sabo questioned lightly, his tone slightly worried. His laughter had died when he noticed the flushed girl's stare. His eyes drew towards her hand frozen in mid air. She had moved it there subconsciously when she was wondering about his injury. She wanted to touch it."Do I have something on my face?"

"You do." She muttered. "It's in your hair actually. Hold still." She ordered and the male ducked down slightly so she could reach the top of his head on tip toes. With ginger fingers, Charlotte pulled out the green leaf poking out of his blond hair. Attached to the small plant was two red cherry looking things.

"What is it?" Sabo questioned, straightening his back to glance at the thing Charlotte pulled out.

"I'm not too sure. I think it's a fruit." She muttered, brows knotted together. It looked like a weird cherry. She held it up for Sabo to see.

His eyes widened as soon as it landed on the small 'fruit'. _Is that a..._

"MISTLETOE!" A drunken pirated shouted loudly and suddenly the whole party was quite, all eyes following the drunken idiot who had fallen over from trying to point like Boa Hancock.

Kyou rounded, a giant smile on her face at the mention of her favourite thing in all the Christmas holidays. The mistletoe could always go in two ways. One really sweet where a lovey couple could kiss in public without worries of pda or two, really horribly where two people who didn't match was forced to lock lips. Either way it was entertaining and Kyou wasn't going to miss it. She regretted it immediately when she saw just who it was between. Just how bad was her luck around that huntress! And why was she always trying to get her beloved Sabo! Where was her captain! Surely there was something he could do?

Kyou's eyes scanned the deck quickly, locking eyes immediately with the male who had just walked on board. They exchanged silent messages as soon as their eyes met. Or more like, Kyou was explaining the situation to him from the bonfire raging in the middle of his deck to the more important thing of what they going to do about their special person making out due to a mistletoe hanging in between them. It was already known in both her country and the North Blue that if you are caught under one you cannot leave without kissing someone. And judging from how the party was going an most of Law's crew being form the North, there was no way they were going to let Charlotte walk away free.

 _"Go do something!"_ She hissed, jerking her face to the side. She was not enjoying this.

"Hm, Kyou? Is something the matter?" Luffy questioned, groggily, glancing up at the girl who was just hanging off his shoulder. "It got quiet."

"Oh, nothing."

"Is it Sabo? Why is everyone staring at them?" He squinted at the distance. What was it that they were holding?

"Is that food?!" Luffy grunted loudly, a giant trail of saliva hanging down from his face. He jumped up to his immediately, his eyes concentrated on the small blur that Charlotte was holding up.

"W-wait, Luffy!" Kyou called, but it was already too late.

~~*~~Sabo & Charlote~~*~~

"Mistletoe?" Charlotte repeated, tilting her head to the side. She held the little plant up higher so Sabo could see better. "What's a mistletoe?" She muttered with a small pout. She hated not knowing anything about this Christmas holiday thing. Everyone seems to know what it was but her. "Ne, Sabo, won't you answer me?" She took a step forward and the blond a half step back, trying to maintain the distance but at the same time he didn't want to insult anyone's culture. Especially not Povelia. They were really strict about the rule.

A pink hue spread across Sabo's face at the half-drunk and cute look Charlotte was now pouting up at him with. It wasn't fair. She couldn't claim that she had no idea was for while she was already pursing her soft lips, just begging to be kissed. "Oi, you're drunk."

"Am not." She huffed, rocking back onto her feet. "Now tell me," she huffed.

"Do you really not know?" Sabo blinked. She looked more embarrassed than angry. Her faced heated up even more at that. Jackpot. He sighed. "In some cultures, especially across the North Blue, when two people are stuck under a mistletoe, they're not allowed to leave the mistletoe area without kissing the other person underneath with them."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she ducked her red face into her scarf. "K-kiss?" Came her muffled cry. Her eyes jumped across the deck, watching their waiting eyes staring back at her. "Most of my crew is from the North Blue..." They weren't going to let her get out of this.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Sabo asked tenaciously. He didn't want to have her lose her first kiss this way. He was willing to take the heat if it meant that the little turtle here didn't have to be uncomfortable. He sighed when she nodded. So this wouldn't be as bad. "If you don't mind with me then..." Sabo started. He was certain that Kyou would understand given that her country almost followed this rule religiously.

Charlotte nodded slightly, lifting her beet red face up slightly when Sabo brought a hand to her cheek, lightly tilted her face up to his. He stared at her half lid eyes, watching for any last signs that she wasn't okay with this. A small chuckle escaped his lips, the heated breath rolling off her slightly parted lips as he tilted down to meet her half way. Their lips were only centimeters apart when-

"Who decided it was a great idea to start a fire on the middle of my deck?"

All eyes landed on the North Blue Captain standing between the two about to kiss individuals. His steel grey eyes were half-lidded in an I-am-not-freaking-pleased look. However it wasn't the look that had everyone silent and still. It was the other fact that no one had every thought about or thought they would see.

Law had stepped into the radius of the mistletoe.

He was under the mistletoe too.

With Charlotte

and Sabo.

"A 3P?!" Someone shouted and Law quirked a brow at the comment.

"Was I interrupting?" Law muttered, hiding his annoyance behind a well placed mask. Except Kyou of course knew he already knew what was going on.

"M-Mistletoe..." Charlotte stammered, lifting up the small red and green plant as if it would explain everything. Her head was running on wheels. What happens when there's three people standing under the same freaking plant.

"What about it?" He shifted his eyes back and forth between the two blushing idiots.

"K-kiss..."

So that was what this was about. "Do you really believe in those things?"

"Eh?" Charlotte pulled her face out of her scarf again, her blush quickly lightening at the cold air slapped against her heated cheeks. Wasn't Law supposed to really live by this rule too?

Law grabbed Charlotte's elbow, yanking on it until she was looking straight at him instead of the blond chef. He tilted her chin up, forcing it so that there eyes were meeting and his mouth just hovering over hers. "Was my earlier kisses not enough for you that you had to go find someone else to kiss?" He taunted and Charlotte's face blossomed into a red fit. Except this time, she managed to bite some of it back down, her eyes narrowing and challenging him back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's your stupid tradition."

"I thought you didn't listens to rules." He hummed, enjoying the slight shivers and jumps that Charlotte couldn't completely hold back. She really looked delicious like this.

"W-who said I was going to listen to it." Charlotte stammered, sighed, then huffed. Her resolve was coming back. So what if she wasn't going to do the tradition that the North Blue people were so keen about. It couldn't be that great nor could the crew's insults to her be that bad if their own captain didn't follow the rules. She jerked her face away, ready to leave despite her arm still being held captive.

"MESSSSHIIIIIIII!" A voice cried, pulling the three out of their little worlds. Sabo turned his face to the side and immediately his face fell and his arms shot back up, his body tensing at what he saw. Charlotte had glanced over her shoulder while Law glanced over her, both of their eyes widening as well at the sight of the Straw Hat Captain flying towards them. His eyes focused on the tiny plant dangling off Charlotte's free hand.

"W-wait!" The three screamed but it was too late. Luffy had slammed into them.

Charlotte's eyes went wide as felt her lips smashed against another pair and a tight grip around her lower waist, keeping her pinned there.

She wasn't the only one shocked. So was everyone else on the submarine witnessing the biggest feat of all time. Their shock soon faded away, replaced by a giant cheerful laugh as they watched what was probably the most hilarious and potentially gross thing they have ever seen! It was a four-way mistletoe kiss!

Even Kyou couldn't hold back her giggles as she watched their estranged faces. This was just gold! She tried her best to muffle them under her glove, but she really couldn't help this accident. This was exactly why Povelia had this rule. It was just too entertaining to give up.

Luffy had collided with the group, bumping them all into kissing someone.

"BLEUGHHHHH!" Sabo and Luffy gagged, pulling their faces apart and gasping for air. Luffy had crashed into Charlotte's back, sending her hurling forward into Law where the two ended awkwardly smashing teeth on the ground while his food went flying overboard and him landing on his brother who caught him by the lips _with his lips._

"What in the hell were you think of, flying over like that?!" Sabo shouted, a hand still over his throat. He had just kissed his brother. Take back everything eh said about the mistletoe being a nice Povelia tradition that he wanted to keep. Forget everything he said about it. He _absolutely hated it._ "The thing wasn't even food. It's a mistletoe!"

"EHHHHHH?" Luffy shouted, jaw droppin to the floor. "IT'S NOT FOOD?"

"IDIOT!" The elder brother scolded, slamming his fist against his younger brother and the rest on board laughed at their brotherly bond. Or abuse.

No one else was paying attention the other two victims. All of them too busy with the strange turn of events to care about the regular boy-girl mistletoe pair. Especially not when the brother's sworn sister was laughing and commenting something about the incestuous rumors being true causing Sabo to flush red, shouting that they weren't. It was just a misunderstanding back at the base. One that happened a _long_ time ago. Though that never went well with the drunken fools. The only one who seem to remember their current states was Charlotte.

Finally managing to pull her face off Law, she tapped at his arms. "You can let go of me." She muttered. Law had shifted their bodies so that he'd take the brunt of the fall, not that there was much of a fall to begin with. "Oi. Let go." She slapped. Still the man's arm didn't lesson. Sighing, Charlotte pushed the off centered hat off his face, ready to yell some more into him only to blank. "Law?"

He was knocked out cold.

Charlotte smirked, slowly prying his fingers off her waist and climbing out. "I didn't know I was that good of a kisser." She whispered smugly into his ear before getting up and leaving him unconscious and on the deck. She resumed her turtle position into her scarf as she quickly strolled away, trying not to remind herself that she had just kissed an unconscious person.

Law had hit the back of his head when they fell.

* * *

 **There you go!**  
 **My Xmas special for One Piece Characters. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **As Always R &R! I hope to hear form you guys soon.**

 **~Airi**


End file.
